So Close
by LivNel4ever
Summary: If she thought her relationship with Elliot was strange before; it was nothing compared to how strange it was going to be after that question, "I'll see you downstairs," she said with a smile, and was gone before Elliot could reply. MA in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: So here it is another story! Once again probably taking on more than i can handle! lol. I promised myself i wasn't going to post this until Strength was finished, and now that it is complete, Voila! **

CHAPTER ONE

Elliot walked into the crib trying to find Olivia. He had searched the whole downstairs; including the woman's bathroom trying to catch her. His hands were sweating and he didn't know why he had to tell her now. He didn't know why he had to tell her at all, but he had to get this off of his chest and he needed to it _now._

"Oh hey!" Olivia smiled and started to walk past him; only to feel Elliot's hands around her elbow, and him spinning her around so that they were mere inches from each other. She caught his eye and something worried her, "You ok, Elliot? You look…weird," she said and took a step back. They were too close; way too close.

"I left Kathy," he breathed out more than said.

Olivia's head jerked back, and her eyebrows raised, "What? Why?"

"I---I don't know," he said, and his gaze fell to the floor, "a combination of things I guess. I got over her, and just because she's pregnant doesn't really change the fact that she left me; but, I got over her…and we just can't go back to the way things were…we changed, _I_changed." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"When?" Olivia asked still trying to process this new information.

"I told her this morning," Elliot said, as he leaned his shoulder into the lockers.

"Wow, El. I'm sorry." Olivia said as she placed a gentle hand on his forearm for a second.

"Don't be sorry; it's ok actually. I feel…relieved I guess," He said with a satisfactory smile, "I guess I knew it wasn't going to work, I never gave up my apartment, so..." he said with a half a laugh.

Olivia patted him on the shoulder, "Well if you ever need to talk, I'm here." She said with a smile, and he knew that she meant it.

"Hey, Liv?" He called out after her and walked a few steps so that they were in close range again.

"Yeah, El?"

"Can I ask you something?" He asked as his eyes danced around her face; never looking her in the eye.

"You know you can." She said not sure where he was going with this.

"How come I couldn't wait to tell you? You were the first person I wanted to tell…why is that?"

Olivia smiled awkwardly, and shook her head. If she thought her relationship with Elliot was strange before; it was nothing compared to how strange it was going to be after that question, "I'll see you downstairs," she said with a smile, and was gone before Elliot could reply.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

She couldn't sleep; her conversation with Elliot was driving her crazy. What did he mean: He couldn't wait to tell her that he left his wife? She rolled over replaying the conversation in her head again. Maybe she had made it up; maybe it didn't even happen. Why did it make her so happy though? Why did she feel this…relief wash over her? She tossed again when she heard it; a distinct knock that could only be one person.

She quickly got out of bed, took a glance at her attire: boxer shorts and a NYPD Tee. It would have to do. She thought about putting on a bra but the constant knocking had her running towards the door, "You alright?"

"Fine. Did I wake you?" He asked. He seemed nervous, very nervous, and that made Olivia nervous.

"No, couldn't sleep," she said crossing her arms.

"Can I come in?" He asked finally able to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She said moving away from the door, "So what's up?"

He ran his hand over his face, "Nothing really. I just couldn't sleep." He said as he let out a loud yawn.

"Well you look pretty tired to me." She said with a smile.

He let out a little laugh, "Must have been the walk over."

"You want to lie down?" She asked, and before the words even left her mouth she instantly wanted to take them back. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Yeah." He looked at her couch; it was absolutely covered in files, "Burning the midnight oil, Liv?"

"Yeah something like that." She said, not noticing how close his proximity was. She almost couldn't breathe with him right there. She couldn't look at him, she didn't know what to do, "Let me just clean this mess up."

She started picking up the files when she felt his hand on her forearm, "Don't…"

She couldn't meet his eyes, but she did allow him to take her hand and lead her to her bedroom. She didn't know what was going on. Elliot Stabler had his hand in hers and was leading her to her bedroom.

What.

The.

Fuck!?

"Relax, Liv. I just want to lay with you." He said as they both climbed into bed. He moved his body close to hers and wrapped his arms around her snuggly. Finally he was making leeway with his partner.

"This is kind of weird, Elliot." She said but made no effort to move from their embrace.

He smiled against her hair, "I think it's nice," and that was it; because his eyes closed and sleep finally took over.

Olivia lay awake for a little while, not having any idea of what to think about this situation. Finally exhaustion set in; she closed her eyes and slept better than she had in years...

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The next morning Elliot was staring at his partner lost in her beauty as usual, when something caught his eye. A young girl about 17 ran into the precinct with a smile on her face that warmed Elliot's heart.

She had brown hair that was pulled into two braids, with thick pink glasses and a small button nose. She looked around the squad room with a silly smile on her face. After observing the girl Elliot thought she must be lost; there was a school for special children down the street, and sometimes the students would wander into the precinct.

Elliot got up from his desk and approached the girl, "Hello, sweetheart. My name is Elliot. Can I help you with something?" Elliot asked, but Elliot could tell the girl wasn't paying attention. She was looking at his partner, and that is when he saw the smile on the girl's face grow from ear to ear.

The girl took off and ran towards Olivia. Elliot saw Olivia turn around to see what the commotion was. He expected Olivia to give the girl one of her famous smiles where she tilts her head and her eyes sparkle; however, what he saw was very different and little did he know that both their lives were about to change, forever.

Olivia stood up very slowly, her eyes were wide and she squinted at the girl as if her eyes were deceiving her. All of the blood from her face drained and her mouth was hanging open; her jaw waiting to drop to the floor at any given second. Elliot could swear he saw her bottom lip began to quiver. Olivia walked over to the girl slowly, with caution, as if the girl might disappear into thin air if Olivia took one wrong step.

"Ally? Baby, is that you?" Olivia asked, her voice was shaky as her hands reached out and cupped the girls face, "oh my God, Allison!" Olivia cried and pulled the girl into her chest, "look at you! You're all grown up!" Olivia said as she studied the girl's appearance.

Elliot watched in confusion as Olivia took in every single inch of the girl. He could see the pool of tears in her eyes; ready to spill at any second; however, these were different tears…happy tears.

He had to admit he was more than a little curious, but he held off his 20 questions in honor of this little reunion, "Liv if you want some privacy; interrogation 1 is open," he suggested.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, and he could tell that she had forgotten where she was, "Thank you," she said but barely any sound came out at all.

Elliot sat back down at his desk as Munch and Fin crowded around, "What do you think that was all about?" Munch asked and Elliot shrugged his shoulders.

"I bet an old case," Fin stated.

"Hello?" They heard a man say and they all looked over towards the elevators.

All three guys got up and walked over to the man who seemed a bit panicked, "Can I help you?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I hope. Um, have you seen a girl? Glasses, braids, big brown eyes, answers to the name--"

"Allison?" Fin asked.

"Yes! Is she here?" The man asked relief overcoming him.

"Yeah, she's here, and your relationship with Ally?" Elliot asked.

"She's my daughter; she took off into a sprint as soon as we entered the building." The man began to explain the situation, "We're reuniting with her mother, my wife, after 10 years, she's a bit excited." The man chuckled, as he looked around the room for his daughter.

"Ah…" Elliot began, but words failed him. He looked over at Munch and Fin who nodded for him to tell this man where his daughter was, but for some reason Elliot's lips weren't moving.

"She's back here, Sir. Just follow me." Munch said and led them to the interrogation room; Elliot right on their heels.

"Will," the man said, "my name is Will." He outstretched his hand for Elliot to shake.

"Elliot Stabler," Elliot said as the two men shook hands.

"So what's your wife's name?" Elliot asked, as they reached the interrogation room.

"Marissa," the man said relieved when he saw daughter, "oh my God," he gasped when he saw Olivia through the double paned mirror. "She's gorgeous, after all these years; she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Elliot stepped back a minute; confused didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling at this moment. Elliot opened the door, "Liv? Someone is here to see you?" He asked more than stated.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, but was unable to meet his gaze. The man entered the room and both he and Liv locked eyes and just stood frozen in time. Elliot looked at the pair suspiciously and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Will," Olivia gasped.

"Marissa," the man said quietly and walked over to her, "it's over; it's all over, baby. Valdez is dead; Ally's free; we're free." He said and pulled Olivia up and into his arms picking her up as he held on for dear life. He placed his lips to hers and kissed her with so much passion, that Elliot thought he might have to leave and throw up.

Olivia ran her hands through his wavy dark hair, "I can't believe it's actually over." Olivia cried into the man's chest.

"We can be a family again, Momma!" Ally said as she stood up and hugged both her parents.

"I picked up Ally two days ago; she was in Australia, and I was in Oregon. We have been flying ever since then; trying to get back to you," The man explained cupping Olivia's jaw and wiping her tears as they fell down, "I can't believe no one told you that Valdez was dead."

It was at that point that Elliot walked away and gave them some privacy. He itched his head and tried soak in this new information. _Liv, was a mom? Was that guy her husband? She had a husband? A daughter? And did he say he was in Oregon? Oregon, huh..._

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Don said when he noticed Elliot's pale appearance.

"I think I need to sit down," Elliot said and walked very slowly towards his chair, "Do you have any idea what's going on in there?" Elliot asked.

Don nodded his head, "I have an idea." He answered and walked away.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

At six o'clock Olivia still hadn't come out yet. Feeling uneasy Elliot decided to just go home to his empty, lonely apartment. He thought about the events from yesterday, when he told Olivia that he had left Kathy; he had so much more to say, and now he wondered if he would ever get that chance. God! He had been so close! So fucking close! He slept in her bed for God's sake! And now his chance had disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

Her name wasn't even Olivia; it was Marissa, "Marissa," he said out loud to see how it would sound. Witness protection; Olivia Benson was a fucking fabrication. He chuckled at himself as he cracked open another beer, "Way to go Detective," he sneered, "falling for a fictional character."

EOEOEO

He woke up on his couch to a light pounding on his door; he rolled over and walked towards the door. He looked through the keyhole and although he knew who it was; he was still shocked to see her there.

"What am I doing here, Elliot?" She asked as she shook her head, "I haven't seen my husband in 10 years and I'm standing in _your_ doorway? How does that make sense?"

"What the hell happened today, Olivia? Or is it Marissa?"

"You're mad." She said with her sparkling doe eyes and a smile on her face.

"Mad? No...I don't know…maybe. You could have told me, Liv---sorry Marissa." Elliot said moving away from his door to allow Liv to pass.

"Liv…please call me Liv."

They walked over towards Elliot's couch and sat down, "Can I get you anything? A beer? Water?"

"A beer would be great, thanks." She said as she took off her coat and Elliot got them some beers.

After a long awkward silence Elliot started the conversation, "Was everything a lie? Your mother? Your father? Simon? I mean how does that even work? Witness Protection, Liv? You couldn't even tell me…after 9 years of not even being your partner, but your best friend, and you couldn't tell me?"

"Elliot, don't!" Olivia threatened, "Don't you think I wanted too? Don't you think that everyday I wanted to tell you? But I couldn't Elliot! I would be putting my daughter's life in jeopardy! I couldn't do that. Not even for you."

Realizing that he might have stepped over the line; he took a deep breath, "Can you tell me now? Everything?" He asked never losing contact with her eyes.

"Why I'm here." She said taking a gulp of her beer, "to answer a few of your questions: no Elliot, everything was not a lie. My father is still a rapist; my mother is still a drunk. After I graduated High School I needed to get away…from everything." She said taking a large gulp of her beer, "I got accepted to the State University of Texas and left as soon as I could. I changed my name from Olivia," she said with a smile, "to Marissa. I wanted nothing to do with my mother including the name that she had given me. I met Will the second day of classes and we were inseparable. We got married after graduation and I had Ally shortly after that."

"She's beautiful, Liv." Elliot said looking at the piece of hair that fell in front of her eyes; wanting so badly to tuck it behind her ear.

Olivia smiled, "she's my world." Tears began to flood her eyes, "she has Downs Syndrome," Olivia said nodding her head, "one day after school Ally didn't come home, and of course as a parent you always think the worst," she said as a single tear ran down her cheek, "but you don't actually think it will happen…" Elliot handed her a tissue and moved closer to her on the couch, "he had her for 3 days…_three days_! He had my baby for three days…" She sobbed out and Elliot threw his hands around her and pulled her into his chest. He couldn't take Olivia crying, it was torture for him.

"Oh my God, Olivia, I'm so sorry," he said as he ran circles around her back. "How did she get free?" He asked as he moved even closer to her.

"She's part Benson, we're fighters." Olivia said with a sad smile; wiping the tears from her face.

"Tough as nails," Elliot said knocking elbow's with her causing another small smile.

"Valdez came after us like nothing I have ever seen before, not even in the 9 years I've been at SVU. We had to pull her out of her school, I had to quit my job---a homicide Detective," she said with a smile, because she knew that Elliot was wondering, "Will had to give up his family business…we weren't safe. We only had one option, WPP. We tried to stay together as a family, but he found us... twice. After the second time our case worker made us split up. It was the safest thing for Ally; we had no choice. I was able to convince our case worker to send me to New York, since Valdez new nothing of Olivia Benson I knew I would be safe here…plus I wanted to patch things up with my mother."

"Wow," was all Elliot could say. He turned his head, his lips just inches from her. He was going to do it; he was going to kiss her.

"Well Will is probably wondering where I went," she said letting the moment slip by them once again. She finished her beer, and moved to get up, but felt Elliot's hand on her thigh; keeping her from getting up.

"You're going to leave me again…" he stated. They caught each others gazes, and both searched for answers they knew they wouldn't find. He felt Olivia's lips on his cheek, and a soft breeze as she walked passed him and walked out the door.

Once again he had been so close...

**a/n: So i hoped you liked my new story. I needed another baby, now that Strength is done...and i think this one is going to be it! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: omg guys! you are the best! You made me feel so loved that you actually liked this story! and to think i wasn't going to post this story because it got rejected, not once...not twice...not even three times from another sight that i will not mention (ARG ARG ARG) they seemed to think that this story was crap and even told me it was too AU...isn't that redic? anyways, i'm glad i have my, 'screw you' attitude and posted it here anyway...damn holier-than-thou attitudes with their perfect grammar and perfect punctuation---oh...am i rambling?  
**

Chapter 2

"Where'd you go?" Will asked when Olivia came creeping into her living room. He was watching TV; sprawled out on the couch. Olivia wondered how long he had been up for. When she had left him; he was passed out in her bed, and after what Olivia had done to his body; she figured he would be out for the night.

"Um, case," she said unable to look him in the eyes.

"A case? Olivia, I haven't seen you in 10 years and you got out of bed for a case? I mean; I'm sure they could have called someone else." Will said as he clicked off the television and sat up.

Olivia came up next to him and sat down. She draped her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sorry, honey."

"You've changed," He said taking her hand in his, "You never would have left my side for a case."

Olivia's eyes widened; she felt like horrible person. She hadn't even spent 24 hours with her husband, and she was already lying, "SVU is different," she said. "The victims are alive; they're scared, they need you, and…it's the job honey; I'm sorry."

"Well it's your last one so..." He said wrapping his body around his wife's.

"What?" Olivia asked in shock pulling back from him.

"Well you didn't think we were going to stay here did you? We live in Texas. I just figured we would go home."

"I can't leave..."_ not Elliot…_"This is my home," Olivia said, "I was raised here, or did you forget?" She didn't want to quit her job; she loved her job; she couldn't just leave it…could she? Could she really leave Elliot? She tried that once and she couldn't take it. Jesus H. Christ what was wrong with her? She didn't see her husband for ten years and she was fine, she went 4 weeks with out seeing Elliot, and starting calling his name out in bed!

"No, Maris, I didn't forget," he said defensively. "What is going on here? Why are we fighting?" he asked.

Olivia almost laughed; Will thought they were fighting. If he only knew what her and Elliot's fights were, "Look, I'm exhausted, let's just go to bed and figure this out in the morning."

EOEOEOEO

Olivia was making pancakes when Ally woke up, "I woke up and forgot where I was," she giggled as she walked into the kitchen, "and then I thought it was a dream." She said hugging her mother tightly, "I'm so glad it wasn't a dream."

Olivia smiled and hugged her daughter tightly, "Me too, sweetheart, me too."

"I kept my pink glasses!" She said taking them off and showing them to Olivia, "The nuns kept telling me to get a new pair, but I didn't want you to forget what I looked like, so I kept them." The girl said as she put them back on.

"Ally, baby, Mommy would never forget what you looked like." She said embracing her daughter in another hug.

"I missed you so much, Mommy. I grew really big!"

"You sure did; you are so beautiful, darling."

"Will you braid my hair?" Ally asked twirling a piece in-between her fingers.

"I sure will. Right after you are done eating your pancakes."

"You remembered my favorite." The girl said smiling and taking a seat at the counter.

"I remembered everything about you, baby." Olivia said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy must be really sleepy," she said as she drowned her pancakes in syrup.

Olivia smiled as she watched her. She had forgotten what it was like to be a family.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot sat down at his desk; he looked over and was glad to see Olivia's belongings were still there. Not that he expected her to clean out her desk in one day, but it's not like she hadn't done it before.

"Crazy day yesterday, huh?" Munch said to Elliot interrupting his day dreaming.

"Uh, yeah you could say that." Elliot said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Married with a child; I mean did _anyone_see that coming?" Munch asked.

"Not me," Lake said.

"Not me," Fin called out.

"Definitely not me." Elliot said softly as he ran his hand through his hair. Everyone looked over at Elliot and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You don't think she's going to stay, do you?" Munch asked.

"Doubt it," Fin answered, "they'll probably go back to Texas." All eyes darted towards Fin, "What? Nobody looked up their file?" He asked in surprise.

"No," they all answered honestly.

"Not even you, Elliot?" He asked.

"No, Fin. Not even me…but now that you mention it; I do have some down time."

Fin held up his hand, "I wouldn't do it, Elliot. It's not pretty. What happened to Ally…it's tough. Let me sum it up for you: Ally was abducted; she got away; the guy stalked them; they had to go into WPP."

"Yeah, that's basically what Liv said." Elliot replied, and all eyes darted to Elliot this time.

"You talked to Liv? But didn't you leave before her last night?" Lake asked.

"Uh…yeah. I called her." He lied, and not wanting to get into any further, he stood up and walked up to the crib.

EOEOEOEO

Olivia and her family had spent the day touring the city. She showed her husband and daughter all the attractions, they went to Times Square, the Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, and by the time they got home Ally was really tired. Much to Olivia's surprise both Ally and Will went down for a nap.

She was cleaning up the dishes from breakfast when she heard a knock on her door; his knock. She smiled; turned off the water and wiped her hands. She looked out the keyhole just to make sure it was him, "Hey," she said with a smile that warmed his heart and he walked in.

"Hey, where's the fam?" He asked, "Wow, that sounded strange," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well get used to it, Stabler; I'm married with child." She said with a smile, but the comment made Elliot's stomach turn, "napping; I took them around the city earlier."

"So when you leaving?" Elliot asked his eyes looking at his shoes.

Olivia let out a loud breath, "hopefully never," she said as she lifted Elliot's head up with her fingers, "I don't wanna leave, Elliot. I told him last night."

"Really?" He asked surprised and couldn't hide his smile.

"Yeah, but it's going to take some convincing. He wants to go back to Texas."

"Oh," Elliot said as his smile left his face.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty stubborn and used to getting my way," she said with a wink.

"Well that's true." Elliot said, "Most stubborn woman I have ever met," he smirked.

"Watch it!" Olivia said rolling up the dish towel in her hand and was about to slap it on Elliot's arm, but Elliot was faster and stopped it before it actually hit him. He pulled the towel, but it was still attached to Olivia's hand, so she went flying into Elliot's chest before she could stop herself.

"Whoa!" Elliot yelled, but when he felt Olivia in his chest he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, and hold on for dear life. He pulled her in tighter and smelled her hair, hoping she wouldn't notice. They held each other silently for a few moments before Elliot spoke, "I don't think I could handle losing you again, Liv." He spoke softly into her hair, "I don't care how stubborn you have to be; you stay here, got it?"

Olivia smiled into Elliot's chest, "Got it."

Elliot wanted to hold her there forever, but unfortunately they were interrupted by an, "Ahem," coming from the hallway. Elliot immediately jumped back and saw Will standing there.

"Oh hey!" Olivia gasped, "You're up!" She said with a chipper smile on her face and walked over to him and placed a long kiss on his mouth.

"Elliot, right?" Will said outstretching his hand. Olivia was now hanging off of him, and made Elliot sick; just completely sick.

He outstretched his hand and shook Will's, "Yeah, Elliot."

"Elliot is my partner, Will." She said and winked at Elliot.

"Well then I need to thank you for taking care of my Maris, and watching her back for all these years."

"Just doing my job." Elliot said nonchalantly, "well I better get going. I'll see you guys later." Elliot said and headed out the door.

"He seems like a good guy," Will said as he walked towards the living room.

"He's a great guy," Olivia said following him into the living room.

"You two are close, huh?" Will asked.

"Uh, yeah. He's my best friend." She said as they both sat down on the couch.

"He got any kids?" Will asked, with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Yeah, 4 and one on the way," Olivia said with a smile, and hoped that that would be the end of it.

"Wow, the man's a machine, huh?"

Olivia laughed, "Yeah."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

It was three o'clock in the morning when Elliot heard the soft pounding on his door. He got off the couch and slowly walked to the door trying to figure out why she was knocking on _his_ door when she had her family at home!

"What are you doing here, Olivia?" He asked as she walked past him through the door, "Why don't you come in," he mocked.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered honestly; "he wants to go back to Texas." She felt the tears immediately swell up in her eyes. She wanted him to wrap his strong, masculine arms around her.

"What?" Elliot closed his eyes and exhaled, "When?"

"Soon. He called a realtor today… so, as soon as we find a house."

Elliot tried his hardest not to let the news get to him, but he couldn't help it; he felt his heart sinking, "Wow, you really fought hard," he said angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked in her pissed off tone that he had grown to know very well these days, "he's my husband, Elliot. Texas was our home--"

"This is your home!" Elliot shouted back.

"You think I don't know that, Elliot!? I know this is my home, but that is my family!" Olivia said; tears now threatening to spill.

He didn't mean to make her cry, but he was upset. He was going to lose her again. He couldn't lose her again.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said taking a deep breath, "I know this is difficult for you," he said pulling her into a deep hug, "I just don't want to let you go."

"I don't want to let you go either," she said softly into his ear.

"You know, the school by the precinct is one of the top schools for children with Downs Syndrome. I googled it." He added because he knew she was wondering how he knew that.

"You googled it?" Olivia asked pulling back from his embrace; her eyes teasing him.

"Yeah," he said with a cocky smile.

"Why?"

He was a little hurt that she didn't understand, "Because I want you stay God Damnit! I want to get to know her!"

"Ally?"

"Yes, Ally! She's your daughter Olivia; of course I want to get to know her." He took a deep breath and let go of his anger for a minute when he remembered something, "God, Olivia. I'm so sorry. All those times I told you, you didn't understand what I was feeling because you didn't have kids…only to find out…God…" He pulled her back into his arms. His grip was too tight and Olivia couldn't breath; however, she didn't do anything to pull him away. Who needed air anyway?

"You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you. How many times I_almost_ told you." She said when Elliot loosened his grip on her, "I have to go," she whispered against his ear. The heat from her breath sent shivers down his spine, and he hated her for that; hated that she had this type of control over his body. Hated that they had gotten so fucking close; only to have the rug swiped right under them, again.

And then she did something that she knew she shouldn't have. Knew that it was going to open up a can of worms; knew that it was going to change everything; but in that moment of time she didn't give a rats ass about any of those reasons; so she kissed him. Square on the mouth. She was soft, and it was feather like. She didn't press her lips to his tightly and suck all the air out of his lungs like she wanted too. No, she just lingered them there; trying her hardest not to throw him up against the wall.

He almost died; his heart nearly stopped beating. She was kissing him!_Wait, is this really a kiss? I mean technically our lips are just touching. Does it really count if there is no tongue? No movement at all for that matter. _

He wasn't going to ruin the moment by talking, or doing anything that might move her lips away from his, so he stood there; letting her have complete control over the situation. He wanted so badly to cup her jaw and open her mouth with his tongue, but he kept his hands to himself, "Olivia," he said softly; cursing himself for doing what he told himself he wasn't going to do: ruining the moment by talking.

She backed away from him; unable to look him in the eyes, "I'm sorry," she whispered and was out the door before Elliot could get a word out.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia crept back into her apartment, hoping that Will wasn't awake, but to her dismay she heard the television in the living room on. She exhaled loudly and walked into the living room.

"Hey," she said sitting down next to him.

"Case?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry," she immediately felt guilt rise over her; for lying…again; for all those drunken lonely nights where she wasn't the faithful wife she should have been. Putting that aside; however, what she truly felt guilty over? Falling in love with her partner.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: the support that i have received for this fic is amazing! I wasn't going to post this chap just yet (wanted to sleep on it...see if i still liked it tomorrow) but since you guys have been so great--i decided 'ah, fk it...i probably won't change anything anyway...mind as well post it'**

Chapter 3

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked when Olivia came in and sat down at her desk.

"Standing strong for one more day," she said with a wink; still unable to look him the eyes.

She and Elliot both knew that her days were numbered and everyday that Elliot got to see Olivia he counted it as a blessed day. Today was the first day she came into work, since she got her family back, but sitting at home was never one of Olivia's strong suits; family or no family.

He held out a gray hooded sweatshirt, "You left this the other night," he whispered.

"Oh thanks," she said looking guilty and took the piece of clothing; placing it in her drawer.

"How long you staying today?" Elliot asked.

"Just going to finish up some paperwork. Will took Ally to the zoo for a father-daughter day. Back in Texas, Tuesdays were their days, so he wanted to make sure that some things never change."

Elliot couldn't help but smile. It was cute, but more importantly it meant he got Liv to himself. He felt horrible about that, but all he thought about was the fact that she was going to leave him shortly, and Will was going to have her for the rest of his life.

"You want to go out to lunch later?" He asked nervously.

"Uh…yeah," she said looking up from her file and smiling.

"Stabler, can I see you in my office for a minute?" Cragen asked appearing from his office.

Olivia looked at him with that, 'what did you do' look'. Elliot smiled at her, "I didn't do anything!" He said and heard her laugh as he walked in the office.

"What is it, Cap?" Elliot asked.

"Ah…I have a question, and I feel weird asking Olivia," Cragen admitted.

Elliot raised his eyebrows, "Ooookay…"

"Did Olivia tell you what her plans were?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked confused.

"Well it's just... I thought she was planning on moving back to Texas…"

Elliot sighed, "Yeah, I think that's what the plan is."

"Well, don't you find it weird that she hasn't told me yet? I mean she knows I have to get you another partner when she leaves."

That stumped Elliot, "She hasn't put in her two weeks yet?" Don nodded, "interesting…" Elliot said.

"Exactly. Maybe you could hint around for me and let me know when I need her replacement."

Elliot took a deep breath, there was no replacement for Olivia and there never could be. No one would be able to replace the void that Olivia was going to leave. Part of him knew exactly why Olivia hadn't put in her two weeks yet, because she was trying to stay as long as possible. Good for her, he thought as smiled and walked out of Cragen's office.

EOEOEOEO

"Mr. Munch! Mr. Fin!" Ally yelled as she ran up to their desks.

"Well, hello there beautiful." Fin answered.

"Ally, we talked about this; it's Detective Munch and Detective Fin." Will corrected.

"Sorry, Daddy." The brown eyed girl responded.

"That's ok, Ally. I think Mr. Munch sounds better anyway." Munch said with a wink, and made Ally smile ear to ear, "Hello, Will, good to see you again. Can I help you with anything?" Munch asked.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for my wife. Have you seen her?" He asked as he stared at Olivia and Elliot's empty desks.

"Uh, yeah. Out to lunch."

"Oh…" Will said disappointedly, "I was hoping Ally and I could take her out."

"Well, you might be able to catch them. If I know those two they are probably at The Diner on 5th."

"Munch!" John heard the woman's voice and he quickly turned to see a very pregnant Kathy standing there.

"Kathy, hey. How are you doing?"

"Ready to pop," she said with a smile. She looked over at the man standing with him and then at the girl sitting at Olivia's desk.

"Kathy Stabler meet Will Brown---Olivia's husband," Munch said with a smile.

"Olivia's what?" She said not only sounding shocked, but perhaps relieved? Excited? Happy?

Will laughed, and out stretched his hand, "You must be Elliot's wife. Nice to meet you."

Kathy just stood there confused as all hell, "So I take it Elliot didn't tell you," Munch said.

"Like that is something knew," Kathy huffed under her breath, "speaking of him though, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he and Liv are out to lunch."

Kathy rolled her eyes, "Of course they are." She then felt completely horrible for her actions seeming how Olivia's husband was standing right there, "so, Will…how long have you and Liv been married?" She asked thinking that they probably got hitched in Vegas or something.

"About 20 years now,"

"What? How is that possible?"

"Daddy, Mommy coming soon?" Ally asked getting up from Liv's desk. Kathy's eyes went wide and Munch couldn't help, but let out a laugh. He found this extremely amusing.

"Kathy, meet our daughter, Ally."

EOEOEOEO

They went to a different diner today. One that was not full of cops and one that could offer them a little bit of privacy. They sat at a booth in the back of the diner; neither one of them had said a word on the way over; however, when they filed into the booth they basically sat on top of each other.

"Elliot, I just want to apologize for the other night. I…I had no right," she stopped and looked up at the ceiling, as if that was going to give her some guidance, "I just don't know what came over me," she said under her breath. She couldn't breathe when she realized that her and Elliot's thighs were touching.

"Don't," Elliot said finally making her look him in the eyes, "don't be sorry. Please, don't be sorry."

"Elliot, what's happening between us?" She asked looking up at him, and those beautiful, highly seductive eyes.

He shook his head, "I don't know, Liv…but," he opened his mouth to say something, but stopped before his brain would allow it.

"But, what?" she asked curiously.

He exhaled loudly, "nothing."

"No what? Tell me Elliot." She practically begged. She thought she knew what he was going to say, and she needed to hear it. Needed to hear it, so that she didn't go completely crazy. She needed to hear it so that she knew that this thing between them was not just a complete fabrication of her mind.

"It's just…nothing." But she heard the tone in his voice; heard what he was really trying to say. She knew, and when he looked at her; he knew she knew too.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia quietly shut the bedroom door to Ally's room and returned to the living room. She sat beside her husband and snuggled up close to him. She had missed him, really she had; however the problems that they had in Texas didn't just magically disappear after ten years. He had hurt her, destroyed her and made her feel completely alone; _twice_, when he had promised that was the one thing he would never do.

He draped his arm along her shoulders, "She sleeping?"

"Like a baby. I heard you on the phone, who were you talking too?"

"Our realtor; she's looking for houses for us."

"What?"

"Well we're going to need a place to stay when we go home..."

The blood boiled in her body as she listened to him speak. How could he call that their home!? Hadn't he listened to anything she said? She didn't want to go back to Texas! She wanted to stay here. How could he not understand? How could he want to go back to that…_place!_ Her fists clenched and she didn't trust herself to speak. How did he not get it? Why would he want to bring his daughter back to that hellhole?

"So I'll go for a day or two, check out some houses and then come back and get my girls!" He finished with a proud smile on his face.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Hi," she said with a sad smile as she entered his apartment.

"Hey," he said returning her smile; but seeing through it completely.

"Were you sleeping? Is it too late? I should have called," she said as she wiped her hair out of her face, and checked her watch.

He grabbed her arm, and led her into his apartment, "You know it's never too late."

Taking in the double meaning of his words; she commanded herself to calm down. "I hope I'm not bothering you--"

"Olivia, please. You know you are not bothering me."

She was so nervous she didn't know what to do with herself. She paced his kitchen while he put on a kettle of hot water, "He's going to Texas to look for a house. A house for us…" she ran her hands through her hair, "I feel like a little kid saying this, but God, Elliot, I don't want to go!" She didn't know how it happened; didn't know how the tears sprung from her eyes, and definitely didn't know how his arms became tangled around her body. She didn't know why her body felt completely safe and completely fit together, but she did know that she never wanted it to end. Fuck, she was getting herself into way more than she could handle.

She looked up at him with those big beautiful doe eyes, and he couldn't resist. He lowered his head just enough so that his lips were millimeters away from hers, "Liv…" he whispered as his mouth circled around hers. He wanted her to tell him to stop. Not to do it because it was wrong... on so many levels. He wanted her to smack him for being so close to her in the first place; but what he wanted more than anything? Was to just press his damn lips against hers.

But he didn't get the chance, because she did it first. Before he could even comprehend the magnitude of destruction this was going to have on their lives he cupped her jaw and pulled her bottom lip down with his thumb. His tongue wasted no time before in plummeted into her mouth taking in ever last inch.

"Fuck," she whispered as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and Elliot had her pressed against the counter. She wanted to stop, she did. She knew they had too; it wasn't right…but God damn did it feel so fucking good.

Elliot placed his hands on her hips squeezing them tightly before he raised a hand back to her jaw running his fingers through her silky hair. His lips finally parted from hers only to settle on her neck. His hands went back to her hips and she stepped in between his legs so that she could get her body closer to his, "Jesus, Liv." he groaned when he felt her between his thighs.

He had waited so long for this, too long. It was nothing like he had imagined. It was so far beyond anything he could have ever dreamt up. It was amazing, absolutely amazing. She tasted sweet, like hot chocolate; and he wanted to feast on her mouth for days. He never really appreciated the art of just kissing before. Kathy was so basic and dull-like; not once had she kissed him with the amount of passion that Olivia was kissing him with right now.

God damn, Olivia was kissing him!

His body wanted to consume her and devour her. He wanted to drink in every single bit of her. He wanted to tie her down and do things to her that made his head spin. He wanted her, every single piece of her.

Her legs instantly felt like jello. What was she doing? And with who? Why couldn't she stop either? "Elliot," she panted as she felt his hands begin to wander underneath the back of her shirt. She pulled away when she felt his scorching hands run along her bare flesh on her back, sending shivers and goose bumps throughout her entire body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he panted when he realized that Olivia had pulled back.

Olivia placed her hands on his chest, "No…don't be sorry…it was my fault," she looked up at him, "I shouldn't have come over," she said and just like before she was out the door before Elliot even knew what happened.

Only this time…he went after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys make me happy...EOness makes me happy too...**

Chapter 4

"Olivia! Wait!" He screamed as he ran down the hallway. He quickly turned the corner and ran straight into her, literally. Their heads collided and Olivia ended up on the floor.

"Fuck that hurt." Olivia moaned as she held her hand to her nose.

"Oh God Liv, you're bleeding." He bent down next to her and moved her hand so he could see the damage, "Just a bloody nose, I think. Come on," He said as he stood up and out stretched his hand, "I'll clean you up."

She looked up at him with terrified eyes, she wanted to go badly; but she was scared of what it would lead too. She no longer trusted herself alone with this man.

"Liv, come on, before you bleed all over the carpet. I don't think my landlord would appreciate that too much." He said using humor to get her to come with him, "He already hates me." He added to hurry her along.

That did it, she smiled, "Why am I not surprised?" She asked taking his hand and letting him help her up, "That is one hard head you have there, Stabler. Are you hurt at all?"

Elliot smiled, "Nah, with my thick head?" He said and they both laughed.

Elliot sat her down on the couch while he ran to his bathroom to get some first aid supplies. While he was gone Olivia tried to get the blush off of her cheeks. _Get yourself together, Benson._

"Okay," Elliot said as he came back into the room with a bunch of supplies in his hands. He sat down in front of her and assessed the situation in front of him. "Okay this might sting a little bit," He said as he dabbed some antiseptic on a cotton ball and placed it on the cut just below her nose.

"Shit," she swore when she felt the sting.

Without even thinking Elliot took her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him nervously, but didn't remove her hand from his, "Do you think you have a concussion?" He asked.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, "You're not that thick headed, Elliot. Besides you hit my nose, not my head."

They sat in silence for a minute or two; neither one of them knowing what to say to each other. The kiss was on both of their minds but neither one of them knew how to bring it up.

Elliot smiled and came to sit down next to her on the couch. He ran his finger along her forearm, "If you weren't running away from me---"

Olivia let out a laugh, "Actually I was running back--" She confessed because he was wrong, and god damn her for always having to call him out on it. This time though she immediately regretted it.

"You were running back?"

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and rubbed her eyebrow with her knuckle, "Did I say that?"

"Yeah, you did. So were you?" Elliot asked with a new found hope.

"Was I what?"

"Olivia!" Elliot groaned, "Were you coming back?"

"Yes!" She finally admitted.

"Why?"

"Because, Elliot. I didn't want to leave things like that. Look Elliot…I'm married…shit Stabler, you're married too!"

Not the words he wanted to hear.

"I know! Don't you think I know that Olivia? God! I just…I…think about you all the time! There is never a point in my day when I'm not thinking about you…wondering what you're doing…"

And then she did it again, as if it was completely out of her control. Her body having a mind of its own heaved itself on him. She kissed him, again. She couldn't help it! He had just said that he thought about her all the time. God damn him, because she thought about him all the time! All. The. Fucking. Time!

But couldn't anymore, she had to stop. This was craziness. Her lips fused to his unable to break away no matter how much she wanted too. Elliot kissed her with everything he had. His lips pressed tightly against hers as his hands went up and cupped her jaw bringing her mouth even closer to his.

She knew that if he kept kissing her like that she wasn't going to be able to stop. Christ, she already didn't want to stop. His mouth was warm and sexy and as it attacked hers she forgot everything she ever known. She kissed him back with as much passion as she had earlier. She had to feel him, feel his lips on hers…for the last time. Because reality was a bitch and no matter how hard you tried to escape it, it would find its way back.

Olivia sighed and rolled her head back on the couch, "Fuck Elliot, what are we doing?"

"I don't know, Liv," He said shaking his head, "We're headed down a dangerous path, but--" _I don't want to stop..._

Olivia interrupted before he could say anymore, "No, we are not. We can't, Elliot. We just can't. It's not who we are. I'm sorry, but I can't do this..."

He was about to say something else when his cell phone went off, "Typical," he breathed out as he went to the kitchen to retrieve his phone.

"Stabler…uh huh. Yeah…fuck. Okay we'll be right there….yeah, yeah I'll call her and see... Okay bye." He turned to Olivia who was already getting herself together, "Cragen wanted me to call you and see if you wanted to take this with me. You don't have too…"

"It's fine, Elliot." She said as she waited for him to get his stuff together.

"Cragen's wondering when you are going to put in your two weeks." He blurted out because he was pissed. He didn't mean to be, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but feel like she had just rejected him and God damn did that hurt like a son of a bitch!

"What?"

"Well you know…if you're moving back to Texas I'm going to need a new partner." He said and he walked out the door leaving Olivia standing there in shock.

It had never occurred to her that Elliot would get another partner. He couldn't! She was his partner! This sudden flash of jealously ran through her veins, and she almost couldn't breath, "What?"

"You're leaving me. Gotta find someone to replace you." He said as though it was nothing. But it was something. It was something so much more than nothing. He was so mad at her for leaving him that he took a cheap shot and he knew it. He couldn't help himself. Yet again Elliot Stabler let his temper get the best of him.

Olivia felt the sting immediately. Her eyes instantly gathered moisture, but she refused to let him see that, instead they exploded with fire, "Well why don't you give your ole pal Beck a call. I mean she did a great job of replacing me last time," she said in a voice that made Elliot's hair stand on end, "and from what I hear she filled Kathy's shoes as well."

He was about to say something, like hell was he going to just stand there and take this; however, the blaring of Olivia's cell interrupted them once again. As she pulled out her cell her face changed from complete fury to instant worry.

He couldn't hear what exactly what was being said, but what he could hear? A shrieking, terrified scream coming from a fragile young girl. His anger also subsided immediately. He met Olivia's eyes and saw the look of guilt, and horror in them. He just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Tell her I'll be right there. Mommy's coming." She said as she tried to keep her tears at bay. She closed her phone and ran her fingers through her hair, "That was Will," she said unable to look Elliot in the eye; but because she felt like she had to defend herself she added, "Ally still gets nightmares about…her um…well, I have to go."

Elliot looked at her sincerely, "Yeah, yeah. That's fine I'll call Munch. Don't worry about it. Take care of her." He said and placed a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," was all she was able to muster out.

"We need to talk about this Olivia," He called out to her as she headed out the door.

She stopped before she was completely out, "Yeah, I know."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

When Olivia reached her floor she instantly heard the screams from Ally. She ran as fast as she could down the hall and into her apartment.

"No! No!" Ally was screaming over and over. She was absolutely hysterical and it broke Olivia's heart to see her like that.

She ran into Ally's room and found Will holding Ally in his arms trying to sooth her. She could see the tears streaming down his face and knew that he felt completely helpless in trying to comfort his daughter.

"Ally, baby. Mommy is here." Olivia said calmly as she sat on the other side of the bed. She rubbed Ally's back trying to sooth her.

"Mommy!" Ally cried when she realized that Olivia was there. She quickly shot out of her father's arms and straight into Olivia's where she choked out a hundred more sobs.

A pain ran through Olivia's chest when she realized that she left her daughter during the most important part of her recovery. She left her daughter when she needed her the most. What kind of mother was she? She almost couldn't breathe and she didn't know who was crying harder, her or Ally.

Olivia had to live with guilt her entire life. She was a product of rape for God's sake. Guilt was her sixth sense. This; however, was eating away at her flesh.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Two hours later Ally had finally fallen asleep, along with her husband. Olivia; however, just sat there and watched her daughter sleep; her tears yet to stop. She didn't know what to do. She should go into her bedroom, wake up her husband and have him hold her. Why was he sleeping anyway? Didn't he know that she was not okay?

And because guilt was the theme of tonight's party but who, but who could be calling her now?

"Benson," she answered as normal as she could muster.

"Is everything okay? You've been crying. Is Ally alright?"

God, why did he have to know her so well?

"She's sleeping," she said as she tried to dry her eyes.

"And you? And don't lie, because I know you Olivia Benson."

"A mess," she answered honestly.

"I'm coming over."

"What?" She said louder than she should have, "No!"

"I'm outside."

"You're lying."

"Open your door."

"No."

"Olivia, open your door. You don't have to let me in, but please talk to me."

And she did, because he was Elliot and she was Olivia.

"Hi," He said and took a look around the darkened apartment.

"He's in bed," she said answering his questionable look of, 'where's Will?'

"Come out here," He said motioning for her to step outside of her apartment and into the hallway.

She hesitantly stepped outside of her apartment and into Elliot's arms. She didn't even mean too, it just sorta…happened. His body against hers had a way to calm her like nothing she had ever known before. How could he do that with just his body? She instantly crumbled in his arms and began crying hysterically once again.

"Shhh," he cooed in her ear, "its okay, Liv." He held her tight as her body shook from her sobbing, "shhhhh…" he rubbed circles around her back and let her get it all out.

After a few moments she finally spoke, "I left her," she cried out, "I left my daughter in her deepest time of need. How do you do that? What kind of mother am I?"

"Olivia! You're an amazing mother. You did what you had to do---for her. You had no choice, Liv." He had never seen her be so hard on herself before. Of course he never knew her like this either.

"I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve her or Will," she pulled away from Elliot and looked him deep in the eyes, "or you for that matter."

Elliot quickly pulled her back into his arms, "Don't ever say that. God Liv…just don't ever say that again. You deserve everything this world has to offer."

Olivia sobbed, "No I don't." She was starting to get mad, now. She didn't deserve anything! She was a terrible person who abandoned her daughter and cheated on her husband. She pulled away from Elliot, "I need to be alone. Thank you for coming over and checking on me. I appreciate it…"

"No thanks needed. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, but he knew that she wasn't alright; not by a long shot.

She gave him a smile, "I gotta go," she said above a whisper, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She wanted so badly to place her lips to his, just to taste him one more time; but she willed her feet to move into her apartment, and away from him.

"Night," he called out. He stood in front of her door until he heard the clicks of her door locking. He wanted to bust down the door and get her body up against his again, but he knew he couldn't, so he slowly turned away and walked towards the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

When Olivia finally went into her bedroom, she tried to be as quiet as possible. She didn't want to wake Will. Though…the fact that he was sleeping unnerved her to the core. She looked over at him; he didn't even stir as she climbed into bed.

He was the love her life; never in her life has anyone been so kind to her. He loved her too; like really loved her. He was a good man. It's not like he beat her or Ally or anything. He never even cheated…nope that was all her. A cheater. She cheated on her husband!

She rolled over trying to end the awful memories swimming through her mind during the wee hours of the night. She tried to rationalize it. Technically they had been separated. But even that didn't stop the guilt from taking over. She thought about Cassidy, the first man she slept with when she got back to New York. Of all the people to cheat on your husband with it had to be Brian. God what was she thinking? Oh right…she wasn't thinking, she was hammered.

All the others had just been one night stands. She was alone, so incredibly lonely. She had missed her husband and her daughter terribly; and having to hear her Partner talk about his family just made it worse. The partner that had to be the hottest thing she had ever laid eyes on. That very first day when they met she knew she was in trouble. When they shook hands to introduce themselves Olivia felt the bolt of electricity run through her body like nothing she had ever felt before. Yes, she knew she was in trouble since day one.

He was married though, she was married too, she reminded herself. Knowing that Elliot would never cheat on his wife she would take solace at the local bar. Drowning her memories of a tough case, drowning shots of her mother, of her failed-fixed-failed-fix marriage, Ally…the thoughts stopped then. Because if she allowed herself to think of Ally she would lose it, every time.

She eventually would feel so numb that she needed something…or anyone just to feel like she was still alive. Another round of shots and the next good looking gentleman usually got the job done…until the next morning that was.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

_2 weeks later..._

Elliot got one foot out of bed when his cell phone went off. His lips perched and she prayed it was her, telling him to come over. They hadn't seen each other outside of work in two weeks. Work was torture for him, watching her, but unable to touch her. Listening to her on the phone with her husband…listening to her _fight_ with her husband..."Stabler."

"Elllliot! The baby's coming! Hurry!"

"Kathy?"

"Yes, it's me! Unless you knocked someone else up!" She said only half kidding, "Maureen is here, thank God," she huffed, "She's taking me to the hospital now. Please hurry!" She screamed.

"I'll meet you guy's there." he said as he ran to his car.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Guess you're not going to be able to make it to my Hockey game tomorrow." Dickie said as they sat in Kathy's hospital room watching the baby sleep.

Elliot sighed; he had promised Dickie that he was going to go to his last Hockey game. No matter what, he promised he would be there. "I said I'm going to be there, and I'm going to be there." Elliot said. He could feel the jealously vibrating of Dickie the moment Kathy announced she was pregnant. He felt for his boy he really did. Not only was he the youngest, a twin, but he was also the only boy…until now. Poor Dickie.

"Really?" Dickie asked his eyes lighting up, "You're really going to come?"

"I said I would be there, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but the baby--"

"The baby will be fine, besides Eli is not my only baby." He said pulling his eldest son into a hug.

"Ahhh, Daaaad!" Dickie groaned and Elliot just laughed.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot paced the length of the hospital room with little Eli on his shoulder. He rocked his son as he looked at all the beautiful flowers Kathy had received. One bouquet however, caught his eye immediately. Lilies, _her_ favorite. Elliot smiled as he looked for a card.

_Congratulations on your little bundle of joy! Liv, Will and Ally._

His heart stopped, he was not prepared for that. Of course she would include Will and Ally on the card. That is her family now. Ally's name didn't bother him, no…it was the other one that made his heart sink to the floor and make it feel like it had been stepped on, shot at, and stabbed a million times over again.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Kathy asked startling him.

"Uh…yeah."

"Liv sure has great taste," she said trying to coax her husband into something. What? She didn't know…but something.

Elliot sighed and looked down at his phone, **one new message**.

**Congratulations, Daddy!**

**From: Liv Cell**

Elliot smiled as he placed the baby in Kathy's arms, "I'm going to get going."

Kathy took the baby gently, "Are you coming back?"

"Tonight?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Um yeah, I could I guess…I mean if you want?"

Kathy smiled, "Yeah, I do. I mean I am still your wife."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

**What are you doing?**

**From El Cell**

Olivia looked up from her phone and sighed. This was dangerous, very dangerous. She took a sip of her beer and thought about what to say, 'come over I need you?' Like that wasn't the most pathetic thing ever. 'I need someone to hold me?' she rolled her eyes; she was hopeless, completely hopeless.

**Drinking a beer**

**From Liv Cell**

Elliot smiled reading her text.

**Any for me?  
From El Cell**

She debated what to say for a few minutes. This was crazy, she had a HUSBAND! Was she really going to invite the man that she could not keep her hands (okay lips) off of over? ...For beer?

**Always.**

**From Liv Cell**

EOEOEOEO

He was already en route to her house when she text him back. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he stay away from her? She was married! Why couldn't he get that through his thick skull? Oh…because she kept kissing him! What was wrong with her too?

"Hi," he simply said as she answered the door, looking like a sex Goddess. Her hair was wet, and she was clad in a tight white tank, and navy blue shorts. It took everything in his being not to attack her right then and there.

"Hey," she smiled back. She walked towards the fridge and grabbed them both a beer, "How's Kathy and the baby doing?"

"Great." He said opening the beer and taking a swig. "Where's Will?" He said unable to look her in the eyes when he said it.

She let out a loud breath before she answered, "Texas, he left a couple hours ago."

"Texas?" Elliot asked, eyebrows raised, "Why?"

"House hunting," she quickly said not wanting to get into it.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No," she said too quickly.

"Talk to me, Liv." Because of course he had to press her.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Elliot. I told him how I feel, that I want to stay in New York…and he doesn't. He has family there, you know? A mother and a sister." She said as she took another swing of her beer.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Elliot asked. He was glad that she didn't, but he wondered why.

"I had to watch Ally. She doesn't do well with traveling…" she said and hoped that would suffice.

Elliot nodded his head in understanding. They sat on her couch drinking their beer in what one could call an uncomfortable silence. After several minutes Elliot finally got up enough courage to talk about things between them, "We have to talk about us, Liv."

Olivia sighed, "There is no us, Elliot." She said even though she didn't believe it herself, "I'm married! We can't do this---this whatever we're doing."

"You kissed me! Not once, not twice, but three times! Damnit Olivia!" Elliot roared as he stood up from the couch. He couldn't take it anymore. She was driving him crazy! Why did she have to kiss him? At least before he could pretend that she didn't like him like that. But knowing…knowing that somewhere deep down she felt…something for him…God it made him a mad man.

Olivia hung her head, "I know, and I'm sorry…I just…I…" She stood up and walked over to him placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, but he quickly brushed it off, and angrily placed his lips to hers catching her off guard.

She didn't have anytime to react, to stop it (not that she would have…). She melted instantly into him; their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. He placed his hands on her hips and spun her so that her back was to the wall. She reached up and cupped his jaw with her two warm hands, as he pressed her gently against the wall.

His tongue wasted no time as it explored her mouth. It had been two weeks since they had last kissed, but God did it feel like a lifetime. Her lips were so soft and her tongue firm. They invaded his mouth and he could not have been happier about it. His hands rose from her hips to her waist wanting so much to raise them a bit farther, "Liv, tell me you want this." He said in between an oxygen break.

"I can't," she whispered but did nothing to stop him from kissing her again, or from moving his hands for that matter.

His need for her became more apparent with each passing second. His body reacted so quickly to Olivia that he felt like a teenager. Not once with Kathy had he felt so much friction than he did with Olivia. She amazed him; everything about her just…blew him away. His lips traveled from her mouth to her neck, which she tilted her head to give him better access. As his mouth went to work on her neck, his hands moved upwards coming mere inches from her perky breasts.

"Fuck," she breathed out, unable to stop her body from wanting this man. She unconsciously wrapped her luxurious long leg around his bottom and pulled his body even closer to her; feeling him in ways she never thought she would... Her hands couldn't keep still, moving from his hair to his chest, to his jaw, back, anywhere she could get them, "Elliot…we can't," she moaned.

He pulled back, and her leg fell to the ground, "I'm sorry…I just…" His eyes searched hers, he wanted to be honest with her; cut through all the bull shit and red tape that have kept them apart for so long, "I want you Olivia. Jesus I want you so fucking bad," he groaned and placed his lips back on hers for an open mouth kiss that ripped through both their souls.

With in seconds she was pressed up against the wall, again. His hands wasted to time traveling up her sides, underneath her shirt, "Holy fuck," he groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, "Are you trying to kill me, woman?" His hands went to her plump breasts, squeezing them firmly. If he thought he was hard before…

She was officially out of breath, and pulled back to retrieve some oxygen. His lips went straight for her neck. He sucked on every inch that was exposed to him like his life depended on it. His breath was fiery hot, and was making Olivia go weak at the knees. His hands played with her erect nipples and he wanted them between his teeth…and her beneath him.

Their brains couldn't keep up with their hands; it was as if they had a mind of their own. His went straight to her pants, pulling on them to get his hands in them. Hers working the buttons on his jeans. He got to her first; he cupped her mound and breathed deep, he had to be dreaming…surly he was going to wake up soon.

The feeling of his hands on her sent her head flying back against the wall cursing out obscenities. His thumbed rub circled around her swollen nub, while his fingers danced their way through her folds. She was slightly embarrassed because of how wet she already was. Her body betrayed her, sending pulsating eruptions from her head to her toes. It was just a matter of time before she came. As much as her mind was telling her how wrong this was, her body wouldn't lie. She wanted him, and she wanted him bad.

"I wanted this for so long," she heard herself saying.

Elliot lifted his head from her shoulder to look her in the eyes, "Me too," he confessed as his fingers rolled, and swirled around inside of her. He felt her hand snake through his boxers and grasp her throbbing erection, "fuck…" he moaned at her gentle, yet firm grasp. He rolled his hips into her hand, unable to control himself.

"This is so fucking wrong, Elliot." She said as she met his mouth for a hungry kiss.

Her hand pulled on his length and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Just knowing that his fingers were inside of her was enough to send him into orgasm heaven, but the fact that she was actually stroking him? Well hell…!

His chest began to breathe heavy, and his stomach…the butterflies of his stomach made him want tie her down and never let her go. He felt her body begin to shake and he knew that she was going to come…for him…on him! It was enough for him, he felt his dick throb unmercifully in her hands, and knew he was going to erupt.

"Liv…I'm gonna…fuck!" He yelped when she did something that almost made him come immediately. Surprised that he didn't, but unable to speak anything that sounded like words, he grunted, hoping she knew he was about to come all over himself. And that's when he felt it, her lips…on him. She was taking him into his mouth. How the hell did she even get down there? How did he not even realize? His hands flew onto the wall to sturdy himself. He couldn't even take it. If the was foreplay, he couldn't wait till they got to the main event, "I'm gonna come, Liv…" he groaned as felt his orgasm take full effect and he lost all control.

She smirked up at him, "I know," she said and continued to place her mouth around him until her mouth became full of his salty goodness.

As soon as he was done, he knew he needed to repay her, hell he wanted to repay her. He pulled her against his chest and laid her down on the hardwood floor. He quickly lowered her shorts and his mouth was against her before she could even try and stop him. His mouth was just as hot as it was against her neck. The fire that was burning in the pit of stomach made it so much harder for her to want to stop him. Her legs couldn't keep still as his mouth hovered over her. She was having what one could describe as the best orgasm she had ever had, _ever_. She was going to break something with her violent shaking, "Fuck, Elliot…" she moaned. She wanted this to last forever, but she knew she was not going to be able to hold out any longer.

She felt his thumb against her nub and she clenched her legs for what was about to be the fiercest orgasm ever. She held back her screams, not wanting to wake Ally, but there was only so much she could control. Her nails dug in Elliot's back; breaking the skin no doubt. She came full force into his mouth, and he drank up every last drop.

"Jesus Christ!" She roared as her body still shivered and contracted.

Elliot smirked, "I know." He rolled off of her so they both lay looking up at her ceiling, "that was amazing."

"Elliot…" she said warningly, guilt already consuming her, "we shouldn't have done that. God this is so bad!" She said covering her face with her hands.

He didn't know what to do or say. He pulled up his pants and rolled over so that he was hovering over her, yet again, "Liv…it was bound to happen--"

He didn't get to finish because her phone started to ring. They both stared at each other for a moment. She quickly pulled her pants and went to answer the phone, "Benson," she said a little too out of her breath and husky for her liking, "oh…hey…" she said nervously and mouthed to Elliot, 'Will'.

Elliot felt his heart fall to the floor as he listened to Liv talk to him. He wanted to toss the phone out the window and pull her on top of him. She had disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Elliot alone in the living room with his thoughts.

She came back about five minutes later, and her face held a hundred emotions: hurt, guilt, sadness, fear, just to name a few. She slowly walked up to the couch and sat down. He immediately pulled her into his chest, "I'm fucking everything up."

He rubbed her back as she let out a few breaths, trying to hold back the tears, "Olivia---I'm in lov--"

"No!" She jolted out of his embrace, "no…you're not. You just want what you can't have. This is 10 years of built up sexual tension, that's all this is."

"No, it's not Liv, and you know it."

"Oh really? So, those 3 years that you were divorced, not once did you make a move on me, Elliot! And now that I'm not available you think that…you think…" God she couldn't even get the words out, "…never mind. I think you should get going."

"I don't believe this! You're mad at me?" He said outraged; pissed that she had pulled a complete 180 on him.

"I'm not mad. I just…I know what this is Elliot, and I know what it's not." She said as softly as she could.

"Well you care to fill me in? Because I'm fucking clueless!"

"We should have never have done _that_." She said shaking her head in shame.

"I'm not going to let you do this," He said.

"And what is that exactly?"

"Make up some excuse to try and push me away! Damnit, Olivia! I have waited 10 years for this, and yeah I'll admit the timing is pretty shitty, but--"

"And convenient, don't you think? Knowing that I'm married and moving away---what you just thought that you could get a fuck in before I go?"

"Olivia, what are you even talking about?"

"I waited for you, God damnit! I waited 3 years for you to make a move on me when Kathy left you! And what did I get? A fucking season pass to the Elliot Stabler is a fucking moody son of a bitch ASSHOLE show!! Well screw you!" She yelled, "Get the hell out!"

"Olivia, please. Just calm down. I know I was an angry asshole, but it's not what you think!"

"Mommy?"

Olivia and Elliot both stared at each other like a deer in headlights. Olivia quickly put herself into Mommy mode and walked over to her daughter, "Hey baby. What are you doing up?"

"Yelling," she said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Do you remember my friend, Elliot? We were just talking, but he's going now okay? Aren't you, Elliot?" She said sternly.

Elliot shook his head in anger at Olivia for using Ally to get him to leave when they clearly had issues they needed to work out, "yeah, I was just leaving."


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: wow. so many things have happened since i last updated. I apologize for my life being in chaos the past month. Things are on the up and up however! Oh, and 'Undercover'? OMFG, was that not a fabulous episode or what? There were so many scenes they left out i feel...like when Elliot went over to Liv's to comforter her. I mean i can't believe the cut that part out...probably because of all the nakedness...**

**...and then there were the previews for next week...HOLY F! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? I HAVE TO WAIT AN ENTIRE WEEK? ARE THEY TRYING TO GIVE ME A STROKE?**

...**ok rant over. I hope you enjoy.**

CHAPTER 6

"That was a great game, son. I'm very proud of you." Elliot said as he met his son by the player's bench. Dickie had scored the game winning goal.

Dickie smiled, "Thanks, Dad." His eyes then darted over the benches, "Hey, ah Dad…do you…um think that maybe…uh we could stay for the open skate?"

Elliot's eyes followed Dickie's and he smiled, "It doesn't haven anything to do with the brown haired girl that has been your personal cheerleader, does it?"

Dickie blushed, and Elliot rubbed his hand through his moppy hair, "Come on, Dad. Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Dickie begged. Elliot smiled and his eyes fell upon the door; a ray of light was shinning through it-- there stood Olivia, and Ally. The suns rays making them glow, like they were sent from heaven, "Daaaad!" Dickie groaned pulling Elliot back to reality, "Can we stay?"

Elliot smiled, unable to take his eyes off of Olivia, "Uh…yeah."

"Yesss!" Dickie answered and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Elliot shouted, "What's her name?"

Dickie's eyes grew wide, with a little bit of resentment that Elliot didn't understand, "You don't want to know, trust me."

Elliot was taken back, and then he got…or so he thought, "I'm not going to do a background check…I only do that for your sisters," he joked with a wink.

"Uh…her name is Olivia. Bye Dad!" Dickie shouted and skated off to meet his friends. Elliot stood there with a stupid grin on his face. Like father, like son.

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot sat up in the bleachers as he watched Olivia and Ally skate around. He couldn't help but think how funny it was that Dickie, nor Olivia had spotted one another when they both had come so close to running into each other…multiple times.

Elliot had never known that Olivia liked to ice skate; and my God did she do it beautifully. She had style, she had grace, she was unbelievably talented. He heard Ally shout commands at her mother, and Olivia would smile and comply. Jumping, spinning, turning…it was like watching a professional ice skater. How did he not know that she was an amazing ice skater?

He was lost in a daydream when he heard Ally start to scream. He saw a boy getting up next to her and assumed that he bumped into her. Everyone's attention was now focused on Olivia and Ally. Elliot quickly ran down the bleachers to get there, he needed to get there.

"Olivia!" He shouted as he made his way through the crowd. Olivia had gotten Ally safely to the players bench, but she was still crying and shaken up after the incident. He was almost to the bench, when he noticed a pile up of teenagers near center ice. He could hear fighting words being tossed around, and he would be God damned, if he didn't hear his sons in the mixture.

"You're a fucking asshole!" Dickie screamed as he slammed his fist into the kid's face that ran into Ally. The kid went soaring down the ice and Dickie stood there, just waiting for him to get up so he could do it again.

"Dickie!" Elliot screamed, causing Olivia to look up and notice Elliot there for the first time. He caught eyes with her for a split second before he ran on the ice to get his son who was about to mutilate the kid he just punched. Elliot had never seen his son so angry before, he was actually shaking with rage, "Jesus Christ, Dickie! What has gotten into you?" Elliot yelled as he dragged Dickie off of the ice and on to the player's bench near Olivia.

"Elliot, wait," He heard Olivia say as she moved closer to them, "It's not his fault," her eyes were sympathetic, "Don't yell at him." Elliot locked eyes with Olivia for a minute, who had fresh tears in her eyes. Ally had finally calmed down, but was now off in her own world, "If he didn't punch that kid, I would have done it myself," she said with pure venom. She looked over at Dickie, "Thank you, Dickie, for sticking up for us." She said placing a hand on Dickie's shoulder.

Elliot was completely confused, "What did I miss?"

"That jerk, Todd. He ran into Ally and then... he called…uh--Ally…he called her…some ignorant names."

Elliot looked at Olivia, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Liv."

"It's not your fault, Elliot. Some people are so closed minded that they--" she sighed and shook her head. She felt his hand on his shoulder, and all words were lost. She wanted so badly to just lean into him and let him console her.

"It's okay, Liv." Elliot said as he moved his hand from her shoulder to her back and rubbed circles around it. He was so caught up in being there for her that he didn't notice that his actions were being closely monitored by his son.

"Home," Ally said softly as she nudged on her mothers arm.

"Yeah, okay sweetie." Olivia said moving to stand up and feeling Elliot's hand drop from her back. She turned to Dickie and thanked him again.

"Not a problem, Liv."

She turned towards Elliot. God, she had so many things to say to him…so many things. She was such a bitch to him the last time they 'talked' and here he was being as sweet as he could possibly be. When Dickie's head was turned she mouthed to Elliot, 'Call me', and her and Ally turned to leave.

EOEOEOEOEO

"What's wrong, son?" Elliot asked. Dickie had been sitting in silence on the benches since Olivia and Ally left, "Girl problems?" He shrugged knowing that Dickie was a growing boy and the last person he probably wanted to talk to about it, was his old man.

Dickie bit his lip, and Elliot could tell that whatever he was going to say was going to be interesting, "You know, Dad," he started, his voice monotone, with a little hint of…anger? _This was not going to be good,_ "I hated you," _Nope not good at all…_ "You think I didn't know, but I did, Dad. I knew you had a _thing _for her…and I think I even hated her for that too. You grow up and you think that your parents are going to be in love with each other forever; however, when you actually do grow up you realize that your parents never really loved each other all that much in the first place--"

"Dickie, your mom and I did lov--"

Dickie put up his hand to stop his father, "Just let me finish. Your whole world is crushed, and you stop believing in love all together. You think that there is no such thing, as 'forever'…" Dickie's eyes traveled to the rink, where he watched his Olivia skate around, "But love comes in all different shapes and sizes, doesn't it? And when you feel it, your whole body feels it, and it's all you ever think about…and it's nothing that you did, and it's nothing that they did…it just sort of…happens…

"I don't hate you, Dad. I know that you tried, that mom tried. Until tonight I thought that it was all _her_ fault; being all gorgeous and what not, but it wasn't. It's not anyone's fault, is it?"

Elliot shook his head; did he have a great son or what?

"You're in love with her, aren't you, Dad?" Dickie looked at his father's eyes and he knew right away, "Yeah, its okay. You don't have to say it. I saw the way you look at her. God, Dad you're so obvious about it." He put his hand on his father's shoulder, "I'm sorry. This must be pretty hard for you…you know now that Liv is married and what not."

Elliot was speechless; he had no idea what to tell his son. When did Dickie get so damn smart?

"Love hurts, doesn't it, Dad?"

"Like a bitch, son. Like. A. bitch." Dickie and Elliot both let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"I think I'm going to get a ride home with some friends, is that okay?"

Elliot cleared his throat, "Yeah, that's fine." Dickie got up to walk away, "Hey D?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"I love you, son."

Dickie smiled, "I love you too, Dad."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

He paced the hallway outside of her door for a good fifteen minutes before he actually raised his fist to knock on the door. His palms were sweaty and his mouth unbelievably dry. Could she really love him? Would she really be willing to give up her husband, her family, for _him_? He lowered his fist before he knocked on the door. He wasn't ready, not yet. He was asking too much from her…then again, hadn't he always?

"Trying to burn a hole through the carpet, Stabler?" her voice spoke lightly. He looked up and saw her standing there, holding the door open for him to come in. She could not have looked sexier. She was wearing a pair of red cotton shorts and a navy tank. Her hair was let down and flowed just along her shoulders. Her bangs were in her eyes and he wanted desperately to tuck them behind her ear, so he could look deep into her eyes.

"How long have you known I was here?" He somehow choked out.

Olivia smiled and bite her lip, she could always tell when he was close to her, as if his body sent waves directly to hers, "Jim called me. Told me you were pacing out front."

Jim. Uck. He was Olivia's neighbor and always hit on her; however, he also thought that Elliot and Liv were hitting the sheets since their first year of partnership, but then again who didn't? He also made Elliot fume because if Jim thought they were sleeping together what the hell was he doing hitting on her in the first place?

"Oh. I know you told me to call, but--"

"It's fine. Come on in," she said allowing him room to enter her apartment.

"We need to talk to Liv." He said as he walked into her living room and sat down on the sofa.

"I know," she exhaled, as she sat down next to him.

"Look Liv, what we have, this, right here," he motioning his hand back and forth between them, "it's something, Liv."

Olivia looked down at her hands, unable to look him in the eyes, "I just got my husband back. I have to give it a shot. I have to give my marriage another try."

Elliot nodded and ran his hand along his jaw, "Can I give you some advice? Being a man who _tried_ to make his marriage work?" She nodded giving him the okay to continue, "Olivia, you shouldn't have to _try_ and make your marriage work. If you truly love him things just fit…marriage isn't supposed to be that hard. I mean if you love someone, like truly love someone, they are all you think about." He cupped her jaw and made her look him in the eyes, "Every minute you don't see them your heart aches, and even after you just spent the last 56 hours at each others side--it breaks your heart to see them walk away. You can share your opinions with them even though you know they will disagree and love you anyway. You should be able to just be _yourself_ around them. Tell me the truth, Olivia--Do you feel that way?"

"Yes."

His breath caught in his throat as his heart dropped to the floor, shattering like glass into a million pieces. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He could feel the blood draining from his body and he actually felt weak and sick to his stomach.

She pulled his chin up with her fingers, "But not with, Will," she smiled sweetly and added, "with you."

His hands immediately grabbed for her, as he pressed his lips into hers. She could feel his smile through her lips and she smiled back, "I'm so glad you said that." He said breaking away so he could look her in the eyes, "Does this what I think it means, Olivia?" He asked softly as he ran his hands through her hair, "Do you love me, like I love you?" He said intently as he searched her soul through her eyes.

Before she could even answer him she was on top of him like white on rise. She straddled herself over him on the couch and fused her mouth with his. She ran her tongue along his lips and placed small kisses on the corner of his mouth, "Yes, Elliot. God, yes."

He could feel himself instantly become hard, and so could she. She wiggled her hips making room in between them for his ever growing member. Elliot broke the kiss from her lips and placed them on her neck. She curved her neck to give him more access, which he greatly appreciated. She leaned her head back as he caressed her moaning softly into the air, "Tell me you love me, Olivia." He said as he moved his lips from her neck and nibbled on her ear.

"No," she softly, teasing him in a way that only she could.

He grabbed her arms forcefully and held them behind her back, "Tell me you love me, Olivia." he said again this time with more force.

She smiled up at him and pressed her chest into his as she ran her nails through his short hair, "Make me."

He growled, he actually growled. His hands slid down the length of her back stopping momentarily as he pondered whether or not to slip them through her shorts. He did, of course he did, and she let him, because let's face it ladies: who wouldn't let Elliot Stabler run his hands down their shorts?

"I don't know what this is…" she said softly as he cupped her ass and ran his lips along her neck.

"Huh?" He murmured, stopping to make sure she was still alright with this.

"Why can't I keep my hands off you? Why am I a walking orgasm every time I see you?"

Elliot let out a loud laugh; he liked this side of Olivia. The side that he had wished he had known for years. He knew his partner better than anybody else did; and it completely unnerved him that while he knew her inside in out…he never knew the 'romantic' side…the sexual side if you will. His body actually yearned for it, late at night when he would toss and turn and think about doing things to her, just like he was now. "Fuck Liv," he said as his mouth covered hers sucking the life out of her, "I'm a walking erection every time I see you."

She threw her head back and laughed hard, her chest bopping up against his, causing his dick to throb unmercifully, "I love your laugh, Liv. I love hearing you laugh." He placed his hands on her shoulder and then darted them out to tickle her right on her jugular. She roared with laughter as he continued to tickle her.

Olivia placed her lips on his neck and then let her body go limp, her head resting on Elliot's shoulder, "Shit, what are we going to do, Elliot?"

Elliot ran his hands up and down her outer thighs, "We clearly can't stop this, Liv." He said as he placed hard kissed against her lips. "There is no way I can stop." He ran his hand through her hair pulling gently as he stole a deep kiss from her lips.

"This is an affair, Elliot. We're having an…_affair._" She whispered, shocked at herself that she actually used those words.

"Ug, I hate that word. It sounds so…wrong…so dirty," he said as he placed steamy kisses on her clavicles. "What he have is more than that, Liv…and you know that. What we have is…pure, clean," he smiled as he kissed her below her ear. He smiled, "What we have is complicated, and undeniable. It's love, Olivia…we love each other. How could something so honest and raw…be so wrong?" His lips were against her again and she shifted beneath him causing a great deal of throbbing in his groin.

"You're right," she said looking him in the eyes, "This is so wrong…but it feels so…right."

"I love you, Olivia. I really do." He said from the bottom most pit of his heart; and he did. He truly loved her like he had never loved anyone in his entire life. His love for Olivia was a hundred times stronger than his love for Kathy.

"Show me," she said with a dazzling smile as she lifted herself off of him, and strutted to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: so i had to write this chapter a few times...it just wasn't going where i wanted it to go...**

**As for the past 3 episodes of svu...all i can say is HOLY F-BOMB!! MY GOD! The EOness has been off the charts! I can't even believe how much Dick Wolf loves to torture us! He's too much. Oh and did anyone check out the E! True Hollywood story on Mariska? EXCELLENT!! Also, she deserves an ...ANOTHER Emmy for her performances this year. Esp in Paternity and Undercover. Oh and if you get a couple hours to spare don't forget to catch Christopher in Harold and Kumar! I have never laughed so hard--great great great movie!! Ok...i don't know where this whole rant came from...maybe because it is 2:15 in the morning and time for me to go to bed...but i'm not going too...i have three fics to read!! lol...**

**PS: i definitely have lost my mind...if you find it please tell it i miss it...**

CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

"Am I being too hard on her? I mean maybe I'm asking too much." He rambled as he sipped on his coffee. The hot sun was beating down on them as they sat outside on the patio in the early morning. It wasn't even 10 o'clock but the temperature was already at 80 degrees.

"William," The older lady said softly, "Marissa has given you everything, including a beautiful child…and you left her,_ twice_. Look I'm not saying that moving back here is a bad idea, and by no means do I want you guys to stay in New York, but what I am saying is that if she wants to stay in New York you should give it a try. She has given you so much, and taken you back when honestly honey, I don't know if I would have." His mother's eyes look down at him. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it needed to be said. He had a terrible habit of making bad decisions, and she didn't want him to mess up again. She loved Marissa, and knew that the best thing her son ever did was make her his wife.

Every word his mother spoke was true. He didn't deserve Marissa, he really didn't. He left when the going got tough; didn't have the balls to stick it out…twice. The time when his wife and daughter needed him the most he bailed, because he couldn't handle it. Why was he being such an asshole about moving back to Texas? Of course she wouldn't want to move back here, it only served as a reminder of what happened to Ally. However, that saddened him because his best moments were spent here. He grew up here, and this was his home…

"Look Willy," His sister said as she refilled his coffee mug, "You get your ass up there and you give her any damn thing she wants. You have been a jack ass for far too long. It's time to take your head out of your ass and finally give her what she wants."

His older sister was one of kind; she was blunt and straight to the point. He loved her for it and hated her for it at the same time.

"So basically what you guys are telling me is that I'm moving to New York."

Will's mother and sister both looked at each other with a half of smile, "If you want to keep your wife."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

He picked her up and crashed his mouth hard on to hers. She wrapped her ridiculously long, tan legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his short hair. He ran his hand along her thigh and walked his way towards the bed. He abruptly stopped and accidentally let go of her, causing her to stand back on her feet, "What is it?" She asked panicking that something was wrong, and that he didn't want to do this anymore.

"There are no sheets," he said moving so she could see for herself.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God…I thought…" she didn't want to say it because in all realty they shouldn't be doing this, and she didn't want to bring up anything that might end this, "never mind, um I have some clean ones," she said as she made her way to the linen closet.

She looked down at her new set of black silk sheets. She lifted them up and silently thanked Casey for making her buy them last week. Sure they were supposed to be for a romantic night with her husband…_shit husband, husband, husband! _She quickly put the thought of him out of her mind and thought about Elliot. She was going to make love to her partner. The insides of her thighs began to tingle, and she could feel the pool of wetness between her thighs start to puddle. _It's not like it's the first time you ever cheated on your husband…_

EOEOEOEOEO

"You know William, I could stay with you guys for awhile; get to know my granddaughter again; catch up with Marissa, ah I mean Olivia."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Will asked as his eyes lifted from the Newspaper.

"Yes, I'm serious. I haven't seen you guys in 10 years, and I dear say I am getting up there. Besides what else is an old, retired, widow, going to do? I mind as well spoil my only grandchild, don't you think?"

Will smiled and placed a soft kiss on his mother's forehead, "I think that would be wonderful. I guess I should start looking for a house in New York then, huh?"

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"Elliot?" She asked as he laid her down softly on the freshly made bed.

"Yeah?" He asked as he swiped a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"This is it, you know. Like, there is no going back…"

He repositioned himself against her, and she dropped her knees giving him more room in between her thighs, "I know," he responded as he kissed her eyelids, "look Liv…if you don't want to do this, I will totally understand--"

"No," she said quickly and loudly, "I do want to do this…that's the problem. I really, really want to do this, for quite some time I have wanted to do this…I guess I'm just nervous."

"Its okay, Liv. I'm nervous too…" He said and slowly lowered himself on her kissing her softly on the mouth. The kiss quickly heated up and his hands ran along the hem of her tank and he slowly pulled it off of her. His eyes widened in anticipation, she was wearing a black lace bra that made his dick harden more than it already was.

He brought his lips in between her cleavage and kissed the fleshy skin that was exposed. She pressed his head into her and kissed the top of his head. She moved her hands to her back and slowly undid the clasp of her bra, taking him by surprise when the bra came off, leaving his face in the middle of her chest, "Holy fuck," he gasped when he realized what she had done. He took her erect nipple into his mouth and sucked gently and he pressed his body closer to her.

She could feel is erection jamming into her hip, and it was pure torture. She could tell right away that she wasn't going to last long. The touch of his lips on any part of her body was enough to send her soaring and then some.

He was about to pull her shorts down, when a familiar ringing interrupted him. He mumbled some curse words and checked his pocket to quiet his cell, "Cap," he said as he clicked 'ignore'.

"Elliot, it might be important." Olivia said, not wanting Elliot to get into any trouble.

"Fuck him," he said and dove right back into Olivia's mouth. Those simple words made Olivia's eyes fill with hunger. She had never wanted another man, like she wanted him. She moaned involuntary into his mouth as she pulled him closer to her naked chest.

"Fuck, El," she panted in anticipation. Her insides were on fire and she--

"Damnit!" Elliot huffed as he checked his phone again, "I gotta take this," he said as he took the phone from his pocket, but never moved from Olivia's fire hot body, "Stabler," he said trying to sound as casual as possible. "Uh huh…uh huh…okay…yeah…I'll be right there."

Olivia looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled, "So close."

Elliot frowned, "Damnit…Liv, I'm sorry."

Olivia smiled, "its okay…I understand."

Elliot slowly pulled himself off of her, as she pulled on her tank causing Elliot to frown again, "I could just quit?"

Olivia laughed and stood so that she was face to face with him. She pulled him in for one last steamy hot kiss, "Call me when you're done?"

Elliot groaned, the close proximity of her body was too much, "I gotta go, fuck, I don't want to go…I…I just got to go."

Olivia laughed as she watched him walk out the bedroom door. She heard him shout, "I'll call you the second I'm done!"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"What am I doing here? I just got my family back and I just left them! What is wrong with me?" Will said as he got up from the couch to get his cell phone.

"Finally, you get it!" His sister shouted out after him.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

When Elliot left, Olivia still had that throbbing pain between her legs. She bit her bottom lip and tried to think of something else, anything else. It was useless; she was hopeless, completely hopeless.

She fell backwards onto her bed and ran her hands over her tender breasts. The touch of her skin made her legs quiver. She couldn't get Elliot's hard body all over hers. She moved her hands lower and slipped them into the inside of her shorts. Elliot's hands were all over her, touching her in a way that no one else could. She dipped her fingers through her already very moist folds and pretended that they were Elliot's.

Her other hand rubbed her inner thigh as images of Elliot danced across her mind. Her body broke out in a hot sweat and she could feel herself begin to contract, "Fuck, Elliot," she moaned as she dug her fingers deeper inside of her. She imagined what it would be like to have him inside of her, swelling her and stretching her to no end. She ran her thumb around her swollen nub as her fingers swirled inside of her.

She pulled up her knees and shot her head back against the pillow, "Fuck," she moaned as she continued to pleasure herself. Only Elliot's face in her fantasy made her this wet, no one else would do. It was only a matter of time before she felt her orgasm rip through her and she violently released herself.

She turned over and smiled, God damn... sex with Elliot was going to be off the charts...when it happened.

EOEOEOEOEO

Hours later Olivia was still passed out naked in her bed. When he came into the bedroom he had never seen anything as beautiful as she. She was sleeping on her side; the sheet covering up her beautiful body; however, it stopped right at the top of her breasts. She was sleeping so soundly he didn't want to wake her; his dick however, was ready to play.

He slowly took off his jacket and placed it on the chair, and then he did the same with his slacks. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. He sat on the bed softly, not wanting to startle her. He placed his hand on her bare skin kissing her shoulder. When he slid his hand down her curves his dick became instantly hard when he noticed she wasn't wearing panties. Did she always sleep in the nude? He wondered, as he continued to touch her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, well he would be damned if he didn't smell the sweet intimate smell that could only be hers. He nearly came right then.

She was right in the middle of her favorite dream, sex with Elliot, when she felt his hands on her bare skin, igniting her to the point of no return. As she started to come too, she realized something was off, his touch wasn't right, his smell was different--

"Marissa," he whispered as he kissed her softly on the lips, "Baby, I missed you."

She hoped that her face didn't show her disappointment, "Will, you're home."

"Home," he whispered, "Mari--Olivia, I want to stay with you, here…if that's what you want, baby I will give it to you."

Olivia was stunned, she didn't know what to say, lucky for her, Ally walked into the room before Olivia had a chance to respond, "Daddy!" Ally shouted as she ran into the room and gave her father a giant hug. Olivia quickly made sure she was covered up, forgetting for a second that she had passed out shortly after her, '_el_gasm'.

"Hey pumpkin! How's my girl?"

"Story, Daddy?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

As soon as Will and Ally were out of the room Olivia quickly grabbed her cell phone.

EOEOEOEO

Four hours, 3 cups of coffee, 2 Munch conspiracy theories, and one throbbing groin later, Elliot was finally done with work. He was just logging off of his computer when he got her text.

**Will came home early. He wants to stay in NY…I'll call u tomro.**

**From: Liv Cell**

His heart fell from his chest. So much for making sweet love to Olivia tonight…thoughts about her making love to Will started to make his blood boil. He contemplated heading up to the cribs and beating the fuck out of his locker.

EOEOEOEOEO

**Ok.**

**From: El Cell**

She looked at the text, and even from two simple letters she could tell that he was pissed.

**To: El Cell**

**Please don't be mad. I was looking forward 2 c-ing u later…**

"Whatcha doing?" Will asked when he returned. Olivia quickly closed her phone and gave a nervous smile.

"Nothing," she said with a smile, "can I get you anything? Are you tired? Hungary?"

Will smiled, "Actually I'm starving," he said with a wicked grin on his face. He captured her mouth with his in a loving kiss, "and all I want is you."

EOEOEOEOEO

She couldn't sleep; her brain would not turn off. She felt horrible, absolutely horrible. She felt like she had just cheated on her husband, not slept with. She could hear him breathing and she knew that he was out for the night. She reached over on her nightstand for her phone. The one that beeped and indicated she had 'one new text message' while she was having sex with her husband.

**Not mad, disappointed. C u tomro?**

**From: El Cell**

**To: El Cell**

**Definitely…ps: I wish it was u sleeping next 2 me.**

She flipped her phone shut, and looked over at her sleeping husband. She was an asshole, possibly the biggest asshole she had ever met.

EOEOEOEOEO

She knocked on the door knowing that she had lost her mind. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and she was standing outside of his apartment, while her daughter and husband were sleeping at home. She bit her lip as she waited; _maybe he wasn't home; maybe he was still working that case; maybe he decided to sleep at the station house; maybe--_

"Olivia?"

"Kathleen…heeey," she said nervously, trying to hide her shocked face, "uh…is your, Dad here?"

Kathleen looked at her questionably, "Yeah, he's in the bathroom. Come on in."

Olivia hesitantly stepped inside of Elliot's apartment, "I…uh just needed a case file," she lied.

"You two never stop working, do you?" Kathleen replied as she walked to the kitchen and filled up her cup with water.

Olivia followed her and laughed nervously, "I guess not."

"Olivia." He said as he walked into the kitchen. His face came to life when he saw her standing there and he couldn't help the smile that was plastered on his face, "What are you doing here?"

He had never seen her look so stressed. Her hair was a mess, her legs were shaking, her hands were fidgety, and her eyes…her eyes said it all; she was completely freaking out.

She ran her hands through her hair, "I, um…needed the Murphy file."

Kathleen looked at the pair and wondered why they were being so strange, and then remembered she was too tired to care, "Ok, I'm off to bed, night Liv, night Daddy." She said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Everything okay?" Olivia asked wondering why Kathleen was staying with him.

"She got into a fight with Kathy," Elliot said as he dazed off into Olivia's chocolate orbs.

"Oh," Olivia said as she too, got lost in Elliot's eyes.

"So what are you really doing here, Liv?" He asked as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She leaned her head into the palm of his hand and took a deep breath.

"He's moving here for me, Elliot." She said as she stepped back from him and ran her hands through her hair, "I'm going to ruin his life, our life." She began to pace around the kitchen, her anxiety evident in her movements, "I mean…what am I doing? What is this we're doing? Am I really going to throw away my marriage--for…for what? A night of hot, unbelievably good sex with my partner? I mean--"

"Olivia, stop, just stop," he said as he walked slowly over to her, "First of all, it's not just sex…with you…and me…us. It's not. I mean we haven't even had it yet." He said with small smile, "I'm in love with you Olivia," he grasped her hands and placed them in his, "Look, Liv…if you need some time…I'll give you time, I'll give you space. I'll give you whatever you want. I just don't want to see you like this, Liv."

Olivia smiled and ran her hands over her face, "I look that bad, huh?"

Elliot smiled and cupped her cheek, "You look gorgeous, Liv; but you forget how much I know you. I know you have been stressed out lately, and I don't want to be a part of that. I don't want to be the reason why you are so stressed." Her pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Give your marriage a shot, Liv. If that's what you need, see where it goes, and say... in a month if you still want to give us a try, I'll be here; waiting."

"See? Why do you have to say things like that? Why do you have to be so wonderful? Why can't you be that arrogant asshole I used to think you were?"

Elliot pulled back and raised his eyebrows, "You used to think I was an arrogant asshole?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah…but only that first day…year…"

They both laughed never breaking their connection. When the eruption ended they both stood still gazing in each others eyes. They both moved their lips closer together until they fused into one. He couldn't help but think this might be their last kiss, for awhile anyway. He pulled her body close to his and ran his hands through her wavy brown locks. He loved the taste of her; everything about her was simply incredible.

"I just want you to be happy, Liv. Whether it's with him or with me; I just want you to be happy."

She looked up into his baby blues, "So what does this mean for us?"

"I don't know, but I'll be waiting to find out."

"I do love you."

"I know."

"I guess I'll see you later then," she said as she willed herself away from his arms. She took one long look at him before she opened the door and walked out.

She decided to walk home instead of catching a cab. The tears poured down her face with each step she took. She realized that she could never love anyone more than she loved Elliot. She had changed in the past 10 years, the job had changed her…Elliot had changed her. Perhaps, Will had changed too. She had to give her marriage a shot…didn't she?

She walked up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked her door. The image before her broke her heart. Ally and Will were curled up on the couch with an old blanket Olivia had long forgotten about. Will's mother had made it for them as a wedding gift. It was absolutely beautiful, and Olivia had fallen in love with it. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Ally. She pulled the blanket over and wrapped herself in it. To an outsider they probably looked like the perfect little family.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: totally have been slacking with the updates...ug i know. I blame the warm weather...**

CHAPTER 8

She woke up a couple of hours later on the couch by herself. She stretched her arms above her head and slowly got up from the couch. She slowly walked down the hall and into Ally's room to check on her. She smiled softly to find her sleeping soundly. She sat down on the bed and ran her hands through her thick hair.

"I don't want to mess things up with you," she whispered lightly. "I hate to admit this baby girl, but your Mommy has no idea what she is doing, and what she had got herself into."

"What is that exactly?"

His voice scared the living crap out of her, but she didn't stir. She continued rubbing her daughter's hair and placed a kiss on her cheek, "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." She thinks about the time when Ally was just a baby and Olivia would just watch her sleep for hours. A volt of hate runs through her veins when she remembers that she did it alone; without her husband.

FLASHBACK

_"I can't do it," he cried as Olivia held a screaming Ally in her arms. "I'm sorry Maris…but I need time…to figure things out."_

_Her face dropped, "What?"_

_"I'm sorry, honey, I am…but I can't do this." He placed a letter on the changing table and walked out of the nursery._

_Olivia froze, not even able to follow her husband out the room. Was she dreaming? She had to be, right? Did he really just say he was leaving her? Her tears came flooding down her face as she heard the front door close. She rocked Ally who was still crying in hysterics, but all she could do was stare at the letter he left on the changing table. _

_She didn't know how long she stood there, but she guessed it was awhile because Ally had cried herself to sleep, and Olivia didn't even notice how quiet it got. She didn't understand; things were going great with them. Where was this coming from? Was it something she did? She pulled Ally closer to her; it couldn't possibly be because of the Downs…_

_She finally got up enough courage to grab the letter. She slowly put Ally into her crib kissed her goodnight. She walked out into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She walked halfway out to the living room and turned back to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle. She had a feeling one glass wasn't going to do the trick. _

_My Dearest Marissa,_

_I love you and Ally so much it scares me to death. I see you with Ally and my heart just melts, I don't know how you do it, but God Ris, you are such a wonderful mother. Watching you with her makes me fall even more in love with you. _

_But I'm not you, Ris. I'm not a natural; I can't even change her diapers with out screwing up some how. I dropped her, Ris. I fucking dropped my child. You were at your check up appointment and it was just me and her, and I don't know how it happen but--it scared the living hell out of me. I think that is when I realized that I'm not cut out for this. I can't even take care of myself, how the hell can I raise a child?_

_I'm so so so sorry, and I never meant to do this to you. But if I stay I will only put her in more harm. I'm such an asshole, and I know this, but I don't know what else to do…_

_I'll be staying at my mothers until I figure out what to do. I know you hate me, but I promise you, it can't possibly be as much as I hate myself. _

_All my love,_

_Will_

_She folded up the letter and took another sip of her wine. Her chest felt like a 10 pound bar was placed upon it. She could barely breathe, and the fury that started to boil in the pit of her stomach wasn't helping. She didn't have anyone she could turn too; she had no one to even talk too. For the first time in her adult life she craved her mother. _

END FLASBACK

"Jesus, you scared me." Olivia gasped as she turned towards Will.

"Sorry," he said as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulders, "so--what did you get yourself into?"

She lowered her head and sighed, "Just this case at work."

Will began to massage her shoulders, "You know, hon, just because we are staying in New York, doesn't mean you have to stay in SVU."

He wanted to continue but she cut him off immediately, "No, I do. Don't you understand? This is not just my job, Will…this is my life…and if you can't accept that then--"

"Whoa, whoa. Relax, I didn't mean that the way it sounded…I just…I'm sorry. Of course you would want to stay."

"That reminds me, I have to call Cragen, let him know the situation." She said as she got up from the bed and went to walk into the living room to get her cell.

"Its 5 o'clock in the morning, can't it wait?"

"Yeah, something tells me he won't be sleeping."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"I'm not going to leave you, Mar--Olivia. I'm not." He said as he held her in his arms. Something was different about her. She felt cold and put off.

"What?" She asked moving a bit on the couch, more away from him.

"I know that's what you're thinking…and I can't blame you. I did a lot of leaving, but I promise you sweetheart, I'm not leaving you or Ally, ever again." He placed a kiss at the top of her head, "never again."

_But I am_, she thought...

"I should get going, duty calls." She said getting up from the couch and heading back to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Wait, don't you think we should talk about this?"

She looked at her husband, but all she saw was the man who had left her when she needed him the most, "later, Ok?"

EOEOEOEOEO

Sitting across from Elliot proved to be harder than it looked. She couldn't stop looking at him, his amazing bluest of the blue eyes, his beautiful face…and his chest... How the hell had she done this for 10 years? She just wanted to kiss him, all over. A smile perked across her lips at the mere thought of him being on her…beneath her…Oh God, there she went again.

"Something I can help you with?" He asked with a cocky grin and a wink.

She just smiled shyly, "Yeah actually," she couldn't believe the words were actually leaving her mouth, she was supposed to be being good, "roof?"

He stood up immediately and headed off towards the stairs. She let out a little laugh as she slowly got up and followed him. Luckily for them the squad room was empty and no one noticed.

"I'm glad you're staying," he said as he leaned back against the metal bar of the roof.

"Me too." She said walking closer to him, "Look, El…I--" She tried to speak but her eyes wouldn't stop focusing on his lips. Did he always have such perfect kissable lips? "I know I said I was going to give my marriage a shot…but….God, do you know how much I just want to kiss you right now?"

Elliot couldn't help but smile, "Not as much as I want you too."

She took a step closer to him, officially closing the gap between them, "Just one more time." She whispered before she softly placed her lips to his. She felt his hands immediately cup the back of her head, and his hands run through her dark locks. She couldn't help but moan a little into his mouth.

Her tongue darted out to seek his mouth and she melted instantly. Her body responding to him way to quickly than she could ever have imagined. She could feel the dampness on her folds already begin to flow. He ran his hands down her sides and up her shirt covering her soft breasts, which she gladly pressed herself up into them, "Jesus, Liv," he moaned as he felt her up. She was absolutely perfect in every way…minus the whole husband thing.

She ran her hands up his chest and then down to his firm bottom, pulling him even closer to her. Their tongues danced with each other, and she thought she was going to come just from that, "I want you so bad," she moaned, not even able to hide it.

Elliot growled into her ear, and slipped his hand into her pants. He quickly ran his hand over her clit sending shivers across her body, "Jesus," he moaned when he felt how wet she was for him. His thumb pulsed circles around her nub while he inserted his two fingers into her folds. Her pants were tight, but with Elliot's hand in them, they were even tighter, giving her extra pleasure as he stroked her.

His lips traveled to her neck, and his hot breath against her skin was more than she could bare, "Fuck, Elliot," she panted as she pressed her hands against his chest, "This is so dangerous…"

He brought his lips up to her ear and whispered seductively, "Want me to stop?"

"No," she exhaled trying to keep herself together.

He wanted to fuck her right there and then; up against the railing under the burning sun. His fingers couldn't move fast enough and as she wiggled her hips into his hand he couldn't help but curse into her mouth. He wanted her.

But not like this; not the first time anyway. The first time he wanted to do it right; with out the distraction of being walked in on. The roof was way too dangerous to ravage her like his dick was telling him to do. She deserved more than that, he wanted to give her more than that. Touching her like this sent his body on fire. This would never be enough. He quickened his pace; needed her to come fast; because if she didn't, he might just throw her against the railing and plunge his throbbing member as far into her core as she would allow.

"Fuck, Elliot," she purred as his thumb danced circles around her erect nub, "this is…so dangerous."

Elliot smiled, "I know you better hurry up; someone is bound to catch us."

"So close," she moaned as her head flung back and her eyes started to roll behind her head. She dug her nails into Elliot's shoulder to keep from squirming. His touch was fire to her skin. She didn't even have to fake the intense orgasm that was ripping through her body. She thought about that for a minute. The last time she had sex with Will, she had to fake it, and he didn't even notice. Something told her that Elliot would have known…she also thought that she probably would never need to fake it with him, ever.

He pressed his lips to her ear, "I'm so fucking in love you."

That did it; she came fully around his sweltering fingers, moaning out curses.

Elliot happened to peak down at the street and notice two figures heading towards the building, "Fuck, Munch and Fin are back…we should head back downstairs…"

Olivia ran her hands through her hair and exhaled, she was still trembling, "Uh, yeah….do you um…want me too--"

Elliot smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Nah, seeing Munch pretty much ruined it for me." He said and they both laughed. She turned to leave but he pulled her back, "Come over tonight, Olivia. Be with me."

She thought about it for minute before she replied, "Yeah, okay."

His smiled ran from ear to ear, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He placed his lips to hers one last time before they headed down to the squad room. So much for staying away from each other, they both thought.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"My goodness, William, she's so big!"

"I know, Ma. She's perfect isn't she?" Will said as he watched his daughter eat dinner.

"So when is Marissa coming home? It's getting pretty late."

Will itched his head, "Jeez, I'm not sure. She works insane hours, probably not for a couple more hours. Besides, I didn't tell her you were coming."

"You didn't tell her I was coming? William! She's going to think I'm intruding!"

Will smiled, "Mother, she would never think you were intruding! Besides, I wanted to surprise her!"

"Well, okay. I just hope she doesn't mind."

Will kissed his mother on the head, "She won't mind."

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia looked at her watch, "Wow, where does the time go?"

Elliot looked up from his file, "I know. Want to call it quits?"

"Yeah, I want to put Ally to bed." She said as she started shutting down her computer.

"Um, about later…do you still want to come over?" He asked nervously.

Olivia smiled, "Yeah, call me in a couple hours…about a case."

"Liv?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," she replied as she closed her folders.

"Um, never mind." He said when he noticed Cragen step out of his office, "See you tomorrow."

Olivia smiled, and blushed a little, "yeah, tomorrow."

Cragen looked at the two suspiciously. Things were different between them, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. They clearly weren't sleeping together, as Elliot just had a baby with his wife, and Olivia…well Olivia was married with child. They both seemed to be getting along very well…almost too well. He had known this pair for ten years, and never had they gone this long with out a major fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: yeah i know this is a short chap for me, but i'm thinking that maybe i will just post more often with shorter chapters, than making you guys wait a long time for longer ones...we'll see though...hope you guys are still reading this!**

CHAPTER 9

"I called you last night," Elliot said as she sat down at her desk with two fresh cups of coffee in her hand. She handed him his cup and gave an apologetic smile.

"I know; I'm sorry. I couldn't answer. My mother-in-law was there. Apparently Will thought it would be a great surprise. Anyways, she is going to be staying with us…for awhile." She said in a huff. Elliot could tell that she was not too pleased about the situation.

"Oh," he said as he took a sip of the delicious coffee.

"Yeah, 'oh'. I can't believe it. I mean it's good to see her and everything, but I think she is planning on staying for a long while. You should see all the suitcases she brought! How could Will not ask me if this was okay? We live in a two bedroom apartment for crying out loud!"

Elliot shook his head, "I don't know, but if my mother-in-law came to stay with me and Kath, I would have killed myself. I mean don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but there is a reason why kids move out of their parent's houses, you know?"

Olivia smirked, "Yeah, I know."

"Benson, Stabler, I need you guys at Central Park. Rape homicide. Melinda is waiting." Cragen informed them as he stepped out of his office.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"We got a problem," Melinda alerted them as they walked up to the crime scene.

"What's that?" Elliot asked as he scanned over the scene.

"The vic was 9 months pregnant. The baby was ripped right out of the mother's stomach."

Olivia and Elliot just looked at each other; it was going to be a hard day.

EOEOEOEO

While Elliot was in the bathroom, Olivia decided to call, Will. Not that she couldn't call him in front of Elliot, she didn't have anything to hide from him, she just thought it would be easier if he didn't have to hear.

"Hey, Babe." Will answered.

"Hey, Will." Olivia replied a smile crept on her face as she heard his sweet voice.

"What's up?"

"Um…nothing, well not nothing. We got a really hard case today; Cap is working us around the clock so I'm not going to be home tonight."

Will tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, "Oh, does this have something to do with the murder in Central Park?" He asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Ma, saw it on the news. She thought she saw you but she couldn't be sure, she didn't have her glasses on."

Olivia frowned, "Yeah that was me."

"So you won't be home at all tonight?"

"No."

"So, when will you be home?"

Olivia sighed and ran her knuckles through her eyebrows, "I'm not sure yet."

"Okay, well just let us know if you need anything."

"I will. Give Ally kisses for me."

"Okay. Night, Babe."

"Night, Will."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

It was three o'clock in the morning when Cragen appeared out of his office, "Hit the crib, you two." He said to Olivia and Elliot, "Wake Munch and Fin, fill them in, and then I want you guys to take 4 hours." Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, neither one of them wanted to stop working, yet, "That's an order." Cragen demanded knowing that they wouldn't stop unless commanded to do so.

Elliot followed Olivia up the stairs; he couldn't help but stare at her ass the entire walk up. He hated himself for thinking such thoughts at that moment. There was a little baby out there in the hands of psychopath, and all he could do was picture his partner in explicit ways.

After they filled Munch and Fin in, the both sat down on the same cot, "Oh sorry," they both said at the same time.

"You take it," They said again in unison. This time it caused them both to laugh.

They both took a deep breath and looked at each other, within milliseconds their hands were all over each other, along with their lips. Elliot ran his hand up her neck and cupped her jaw as he ran his tongue along hers. The crib was completely silent, except for the noise of their lips moving.

"El," Olivia said, as she pulled back from him, "We can't, not here."

"I know," Elliot said bowing his head, "I'm sorry, I just…this case, and--"

Olivia placed her lips on his, "I know." She said and then got up from the cot and went to the one next to his, "we need to get some sleep." She said as she turned to face him.

Elliot looked at her and smiled. He too got up, but only to move his cot closer to hers, "I want to be closer to you." He said and reached his hand so that was resting on her on her hip.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

As soon as Olivia's head hit the pillow she fell asleep, unfortunately for her, her bladder had other plans. She slowly removed Elliot's hand from her hip, leaving a cold spot from where it had been, and got up to go pee.

When she got back she saw Munch talking to Elliot, "Oh hey, Liv."

"Hey, Munch," she said and thanking God (and her bladder) that he didn't come in and see Elliot's hand on her hip.

"I was just telling, Elliot, that a baby was dropped off at St. Marks Hospital. They are running blood tests now, but are pretty positive it is the baby of our vic. Fin and I are headed there now. Cragen told me to let you know that you guys can go home now, but be here before 9am tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, John." Olivia said with one of her dazzling smiles, that Elliot loved so much.

"No, problem. See ya." Munch said and walked out.

"So…" Olivia said as she sat down on the cot.

"So…" Elliot repeated.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"3:30," He replied as rubbed his hands over his face, "are you going to head home?"

Olivia thought about it for a minute, "Uh, no probably not. What's the point? Ally will still be sleeping by the time I leave in the morning anyway, so I won't even get to see her. Besides, I just want to sleep, and I know Will will talk my ear off for an hour or two." She looked at him with her dark brown eyes, "What about you? Are you going to go home?" She asked almost timidly.

Elliot couldn't help but grin, "Yeah actually, I think I might. My apartment is close, and my bed is way more comfortable than these stupid cots."

"Oh okay, well then I will just see you in the morning then?" She said a little disappointedly.

"You know…uh…there is enough room for two…in my bed…I mean if you don't want to sleep on these dirty, dingy cots, you can sleep in my bed…" There, he did it. He put it out there. Now all he had to do was breathe, and wait…

Olivia ran her slender fingers through her hair, "I uh…" she closed her mouth, fuck, what did she want? She wanted to say, 'Hell fucking yes!' but there was a part of her that wouldn't allow her too. She was really tired, and she did want to sleep--

When she took to long to answer Elliot spoke, "Just to sleep, Liv. Nothing has to happen, promise. Come on, it sure beats spending the night alone in the cribs.

Ah, fuck it, "Yeah, ok, sure." She agreed and took his hand that he held out to help her off the cot.

"Okay, but we're just going to sleep now. You can't be all sexy and kiss me like you want me. No-no, hands to yourself missy." Elliot joked, lightening the mood and even causing Olivia to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: this took longer than i planned to post...sorry about that, the summer weather has been keeping me away. Anyways, the next chapter is half way done, so hopefully it will be up in a couple of days. Thanks to everyone who is still reading, and a special thanks to everyone who takes the time to review it...it really does mean a lot!!**

**oh, and on a side note: I JUST BOUGHT SEASON SIX TODAY!! I think i am the only fan that has yet to see Intoxicated! well, not for long!!**

CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

She followed him into the bedroom and watched as shredded his clothes; leaving him clad in only his boxers and a beater. She looked at her outfit, her jeans were uncomfortable to sleep in, and so was her top…but should she strip down to her panties and tank, too? She didn't know. I mean it's not like he hasn't seen her goods before, but--

"It gets hot as balls in here, Liv." Elliot said as if he was reading her mind, which he probably was, cause lets face it, half the time these two didn't even need to speak words, they just knew what the other was thinking.

"Uh, yeah, okay…" she said nervously and undid her top folding it neatly on the chair beside the bed.

"You want to borrow a pair of boxers?" Elliot asked as he began pulling down the covers.

Olivia smiled, "Yeah that would be great, thanks."

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his favorite pair, "Here," he said throwing them to her, and then turning to give her privacy so she could change into them.

She looked around his room as she changed; it occurred to her that she had never been in Elliot's bedroom before. She had spent countless hours in his apartment, but never in his bedroom. He had maroon walls, with a cream trim. She had to admit, for a guy it was kept tidy. Not neat freakish, but there weren't a million clothes thrown about the room like a hurricane ran through it, like she had expected.

"I'll be right back," Elliot said as he headed towards the bathroom. As he left, Olivia found herself looking at his dresser. He had a bunch of pictures around the mirror that was attached to his dresser. There were all of his kids, from the time they were babies to the present day. She smiled at how cute they were, and couldn't help but feel a little happy that Kathy was not in any of them.

She sat down on the bed and looked at the alarm clock; it was really late…or early depending on how you looked at it. As she stared at the clock another picture frame came into view right behind it. Her lips twirled into a smile when she realized it was a picture of the two of them. Elliot had a picture of them…in his bedroom…on his nightstand!

She picked it up and looked it over, ah yes, she remembered this day. It was taken at the annual Policeman's Ball a couple years back. They both had enormous smiles on their faces, and the picture appeared to be taken mid-laugh. Her hair was down and passed her chin, she was wearing a black strapless dress that was tight against her chest, but flowed out to her knees. There was a medium sized red bow at the waist, that matched Elliot's tie perfectly and everyone had thought they planned it, even Kathy, which completely pissed her off and she left the party early because of it…not that she admitted to that, no…she was 'tired'.

Elliot didn't care though, because he spent the whole night dancing with Olivia. Yes, Olivia remembered that night quite well, it was the night she realized she was smitten with her partner. He drove her home and kissed her on the cheek that night. She would never forget that day.

"I love that picture," Elliot said when he came back into the room and saw her sitting on his bed just staring at it. "It was a great night."

Olivia smiled and put the photo down, "Yeah, it really was."

"I had to sleep on the couch for a week because of that night," Elliot said with a smile.

"Oh my, God? Really?"

Elliot itched his nose, "Yeah apparently if your wife leaves a party you are supposed to go home with her, not stay and dance all night with your incredibly hot, sexy, beautiful, partner." He said as he sat up behind her and swiped her hair away from her neck. He placed his warm lips at the back of her neck as he massaged her shoulders, "it was totally worth it."

Olivia smiled and turned her body so she was facing him on the bed. He was just so cute, and genuine she just had to kiss him. She placed her lips to his and closed her eyes as she felt his tongue push against her mouth. His hands cupped her jaw and she still couldn't believe what a wonderful kisser he was.

He pulled back and laid his body down under the covers and she did the same, but they kept their distance, a small distance, but a distance at that, "I told you, you can't be all sexy and kiss me like you want me," Elliot teased.

She playfully pushed him on the shoulders and he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her so that she was now on top of him, "Hey!" She shouted as her body flew onto his, "You're not playing nice," she whispered so close to his lips that they were practically touching.

"You've known me, what? 10 years now, and you are just figuring this out?" He joked.

Olivia laughed, "I'm glad," she said ignoring his comment, and she smacked her lips back down onto his, this time shifting her whole body so that it completely covered his.

Elliot ran his hands up her sides and through her hair, it took him about a second before he was completely erect needing more, "Liv, fuck…you taste so good," he moaned as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

She moved her hands to the hem of his beater and slowly lifted it up, removing it completely. Every second that they continued, she knew would make it that much more difficult to stop, but when she felt his enormous erection pressing against her belly, nothing would be able to make her stop, so she decided to just finally give in, and go for it, "I love you, Elliot. I mean I am in.love.with.you. Completely, and this, what we are about to do, because yes, Elliot, we are going to do this tonight, this isn't about sex, this isn't us fucking…although I hope to God you fuck me senseless," she laughed and shook her head, she was getting off subject, "I just want you to know that this is special, I wouldn't be doing this, giving up on my marriage for just anyone. You mean something to me, and I just needed you to know that."

"I am so fucking in love with you, Olivia Benson. I have been for awhile now. This isn't just about getting laid for me, I would never do that to you, you mean way too much to me for this just to be a romp in the hay. We are so much more than that." He said as he wiped a tear that fell from her eye and then kissed her deeply on the mouth, "And I will completely understand if you don't want to do this right now, if you need more time, you know I will give it to you."

This only made more tears fall from Olivia's eyes, "How do you know how to say all the right things?"

"It's not about saying the right things, Liv. It's about telling you how I feel, and that is how I feel."

"Kiss me," she demanded.

"With pleasure." His hands began to shake nervously. All of a sudden it doomed on him that he was going to be making love to, Olivia. Olivia! He knew Olivia had had a lot more experience in the bedroom than he had. He wasn't calling her a slut or anything, because he knew she wasn't. It was just that he had only been with one woman, Kathy…his entire life. Just one woman and Kathy was a bit of prude, to say the least.

Fear got a hold of him quick, and Olivia noticed immediately, "Elliot? Is something wrong? Do you not want to do this? Because if you don't, I will totally understand," she said nervously, scared that he didn't want her anymore, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, it's nothing you did, Liv." He bit his bottom lip, "It's just…it's just…"

"What, Elliot? What is it? Is it freaking you out that I am still married?" She asked wide eyed.

"No, it's not you…it's just…I'm nervous is all." He said feeling a bit foolish.

"You're nervous? Why?"

"Because, it's you…it's me…it's us. I mean you are this hot, sexy, I mean you're like a sex God, Liv… and I don't know…I don't know if I will be able to…uh…you know…um…satisfy you," He said that last part softly, hoping that maybe she didn't hear him.

Olivia almost fell over from laughing so hard, "Elliot, you're kidding me right? You are scared you are not going to satisfy me? Are you serious? Jesus, El…I have seen your _practices_," she said remembering how great he was at giving oral, and how amazing his fingers had been when they were inside of her, "Trust me El, you are ready for the big game. I don't have any doubt in my mind that you will not please me, trust me." She said as she closed her eyes and imagined Elliot inside of her. Just the thought of him being inside of her made her orgasm.

Elliot smiled, "You really think that?"

"Oh yeah," Olivia said as she straddled his hips and ran her hands up and down his chest and then down inside his boxers. She held him in her hands and began to stroke him gently, she laughed again, "You kill me," she said still smiling, "you really think you wouldn't be able to satisfy me with this thing? I mean, Jesus Elliot, I mean I figured you were big, but this…this is a girls best dream right here," she said as she continued to stroke him.

The animal in him unleashed, and he turned her so that he was now on top of her, causing her to screech as he did it, "I'm not going to disappoint you." He growled as he rubbed his hands all over her body, but carefully avoiding every place they both wanted him to touch.

"Didn't think you would," she said as she shifted beneath him.

"Are you on anything?" He asked, and really hoped she was because he wanted to feel her in every way possible.

"The pill." She moaned as he felt Elliot lips go lower and lower. Her legs spread open to make room for his head. He wasted no time rubbing his tongue along her slippery slit, and dipping into the opening of her walls. His hands grabbed onto her thighs for support as he sucked and licked every inch of her. His heated breath on her sent chills up and down her spine and she could tell that she wasn't going to last long.

"You taste better than I remember," he said as he took a breath. "God, you're so wet," he huffed moving his tongue faster and faster into her.

"This is what you do to me, Elliot." She said trying to labor her breathing.

"Come for me, Liv." He demanded as he brought his thumb to her nub and drew circles around it.

"No," she breathed, "I want you to be inside me."

"I will be; I just want to taste you."

Olivia laughed, "You are tasting me. But I'm serious; I want you to be inside me when I come."

Not going to give up that easily Elliot quickened his pace and pressed harder on her nub with his thumb causing her to cry out in pure ecstasy, "But I want to see it."

"Fuck, Elliot," She moaned, he hadn't really given her much of a choice, because she was already beginning her orgasm, "You play dirty," she breathed as she felt her belly turn, and her thighs begin to clench.

"Only with you," he said as he pressed all the right places, at all the right times.

"Fuck," she moaned, "so good, El. So fucking good."

She came fast and hard into his accepting mouth and he drank up every last drop. When her legs and hips stopped moving he lifted up his head to meet her lips and let her taste herself from his lips. His erection was painfully hard, and pressed up on her belly demanding to get inside of her.

"Are you sure about this, Liv?" He asked as he moved his body so that the tip of penis was dangerously close to her center.

"Never been so sure about anything in my life," she breathed out still trying to gain control over her body.

**a/n: oh did i leave you hanging there?? Just keeping up with the title! lol. Hate me now, love me later :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: so, i've been watching season six, as i just bought it, and i didn't realize before how much i hated Rebbecca Hendrix...like seriously want to claw her eyes out! How dare she! And how dare he! Arg! If i were Olivia i would seriously just want to punch her in the f-ing face! K...that's all i had to say...i did; however come up with a great OnEshot about it...you'll get yours Rebecca! Laughs very, very evilly!!**

CHAPTER 11

He slid into her slow at first, allowing her body to adjust to his length. He kissed her the entire time not ever wanting to stop. He could feel her body enveloping the size of him, and nothing had ever felt so good.

He peeled his lips away from hers, so he could get a good look at her. Her face was still flushed from her orgasm, and he had never seen her look more gorgeous. He couldn't believe it took ten years for them to admit their feeling for each other. They could have been doing this years ago!

"You going to move?" She asked shaking him out of his daze.

"Oh sorry," he said with a shit eating grin and began to move inside of her causing them both to moan.

"Wow," Olivia said as she felt Elliot fill her up to her very soul. They had finally become one with their bodies. She always knew that Elliot and her shared a brain since the first day they met; hell everyone knew that. What she did not know; was how fucking amazing it felt to be one body and soul with him. She felt her face flush, and although it was mostly because of what Elliot's God driven body was doing to her, it was also because she realized how deeply, deeply, in love with this man she was.

Since Will had returned in her life she tried to tell herself that her feelings for Elliot were just physical; Elliot was a beautiful man, with an amazing body that just seemed to get better and better with each passing year; however, she couldn't fool herself anymore. True, she was coming to this conclusion while he _was_ actually inside of her body, and his muscle defined chest was pressed up to hers, but putting that aside, she knew it was more than the physical attraction.

If it was just about the sex, she would fuck him and run before her orgasm had finished. This was not going to be the case. No, not at all, she was going to be crawling back to him over, and over again, begging him for more. She had never cried during sex before; she had heard her friends say that they have, that the moment was just 'sooo beautiful' and they were 'so in love'; and up until this moment in her life, Olivia had thought it was crap. Until now; she wanted to cry. She didn't, but she did feel the tears swell up in her eyes.

Elliot pushed into Olivia's body as far as he could go. He had never felt something as amazing as her body. Her hips naturally curved, and rocked in rhythm to his. He didn't know why he was so surprised; they had always had good rhythm. From their first day their steps were always in line and at the same pace; he should have known they would just click when it came to this as well. Was there anything that this duo could not dominate?

"Fuck," he cursed as he felt her hips move, sending his body into an orgasmic body trip. Elliot tried to control his breathing, because he knew that if he didn't, he would not be lasting all that long, "Liv…Christ."

"I know," Olivia purred as she ran her hands up his back, around his shoulders, and stopping to cup his jaw. She stopped their movements and stared into his now, midnight blue eyes, that were sparking with complete bliss, "fucking amazing," she stated as she placed her lips on his allowing her tongue to sweep over his lips.

She moved her hips again, and their bodies crashed into each others hard, and then harder, and harder. Her hips were going to be bruised, of that she was sure. The weight of Elliot between her thighs was enough to cause some minor bruising, but their bodies were slamming into each other with such force, that she was sure she was going to be sore as shit in the morning _and_ have the bruises to show it.

Elliot placed his lips on her neck and nibbled down till he got to her chest. He took one of her erect nipples into his mouth and sucked gently. When he was done, he sucked on the flesh above her nipple marking his territory, "Mine," he growled possessively. Just saying those words made his dick throb unmercifully. He pounded into her harder than he had ever done in his life, and he couldn't help it, or stop it. There was this unidentified force that would not let him stop, the harder he went, the louder he heard her scream.

"Elliot! Fuck! El!" She could no longer breathe, she could no longer even think. She had never felt such a rush in her entire life. She was beginning to think that she had never had a real orgasm before, because this--this was…well there was only word for what this was, an 'elgasm'.

He placed his hands on her waist and continued to thrust into her like a savaged beast just released into the wild, "so fucking good, so fucking good," was all he could say. The feeling running through his body was indefinable.

"Don't stop. Please, God. Just don't ever fucking stop," she moaned as he drove harder and faster into her; she didn't even think it was possible to go any harder or faster. Leave it to Elliot to break records, she thought.

He gripped her hips tighter and pulled her even closer to him. If this was what sex was going to be like in the missionary position, he couldn't even imagine what it was going to be like when she was on top, "Fuck, Liv! God, Olivia!" It felt so good to scream her name, it was like a 100 pound weight had been lifted off his chest and he was finally able to scream the name that he had been dying to scream for the past ten years, "say my name."

"Elliot, fuck…El…right there," She moaned as Elliot kept hitting her favorite spot.

"God, that is hot," Elliot moaned.

"Elliot, Elliot, Elliot," Olivia said with a smile.

He couldn't believe how erotic hearing her say his name was, it was going to break him, "Liv, fuck…going to…not going to last--so close, so fucking close," He breathed as their sweaty bodies clung to each other and were soaking up his sheets.

"Scream my name when you come, El," she said, causing Elliot's body to go into catatonic convulsions. His dick was the hardest it had ever been in his entire life, ever, no joke.

"Fuck, OLIVIA! Fuck, Liv!!" Elliot roared as his body came violently into her body, causing the damn bed to move like there was a fucking categorized 10 earthquake going on. He prayed that he neighbors didn't kill him, because they were being anything but quiet, and it was close to five in the morning. Then again, what the fuck did he care? He was with Olivia! He would move into the middle of nowhere if it meant he could have her like this, every night.

"Elliot! My God, fuck…Christ on a crutch! Fuck, Elliot!" Olivia roared seconds after Elliot. Her hips shaking to no end as her 'elgasm' ripped through her body like nothing she had ever experienced before. She was half wondering if Elliot might have slipped her a pill of Ecstasy because that was how fan-fucking-tastic the sex had been.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

After their bodies had calmed down, they laid next to each other on the bed, just glancing up at the ceiling, "That was incredible, Elliot," She said, "Like, need a cigarette good." She said with a smile.

Elliot burst out with a laugh, "Got one?"

"Nah, you know I quit."

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder; she buried her head into his chest, "Good, I want to keep you around for as long as I can."

There was a moment of silence, maybe a little bit of awkwardness, but it passed just as fast as it had came, "What time is it?" She asked through a yawn.

"Almost six," Elliot said looking at his alarm clock.

"God, we have to get up in like 2 hours," Olivia huffed, "I just want to lay here forever."

Elliot smiled, "Me too, Liv. Me too."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Ten minutes later Olivia was sleeping soundly in Elliot's arms. He rolled his head over and pressed his lips to her temple, "I love you, Olivia. God, I love you so much it literally drives me to the brink of insanity." He pulled her closer to his body and held her tight.

"Hmmm?" She stirred, but did not awake.

"Thank you for letting me be with you," he said softly. "I think it was the greatest gift I have ever received," he whispered cuddling to the contours of her body and finally letting his eyes rest.

Beneath his body he felt her body stir, followed by a giggle, "Just wait till your birthday." She said with a huge smirk on her face.

Elliot raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

She turned to face him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "oh, yeah…" she said and closed her eyes yet again.

EOEOEOEOEO

"What are you thinking about?" Elliot asked as woke to the sounds of his alarm, which he quickly hit the snooze button too.

She looked at him for a second, but was unable to look him in the eyes, "Nothing."

"Come on, Liv. I know that look. You were just thinking about something; tell me," he pushed.

"It's just that…we broke a lot of rules tonight, Elliot. We hurt a lot of people that we care about…"

"…and?" He pressed her, because he knew there was something else she was trying to say.

"…and…as I lie here with you…it's just like, none of that matters." She said softly turning over to stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot walked into the squad room first, as planned. Olivia waited in the car, and called Ally while she waited.

Munch was the only person in the room as Elliot walked in with a smile from ear to ear.

"You're whistling," Munch stated, looking at him oddly.

"Yeah? And?" Elliot said sitting down at his desk.

"You never whistle." Munch said, still staring Elliot down, as if he would a perp.

Elliot smiled one of his famous Stabler grins, "I'm sorry, is my happiness is bothering you?"

"Ohhhh…I see." Munch said lifting a brow and turning back to his paperwork.

Intrigued Elliot asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Munch dropped his pen on the desk, "It means, my friend that you got, lucky last night."

Elliot shook his head, "Uh, no."

"Oh, yes, you did. And that look you just gave me confirms it. You got laaaaaaid," Munch teased.

"No, I didn't."

"Elliot, please. It's written all over your face. And from the looks of it, it was goooood."

Elliot couldn't help but smile, memories of last night floated through his head, and he got flush all over again, "Just drop it, okay?"

"I take it Kathy is all 'put back together again' after Eli?"

Elliot's stomach nearly turned the thought of having sex with Kathy again... "Uh, something like that." Or nothing like that…

Munch did notice the look of disgust on Elliot's face, when he mentioned Kathy. Weird, he thought and let it go.

EOEOEOEOEO

Munch was sent off on a case with Fin before Olivia arrived, and Elliot had been in court since noon. Leaving Olivia in the squad room by herself, with only her thoughts, which of course were about last night. She must have dazed off for awhile, because she didn't even hear Casey come up behind her.

"Jesus!" Olivia gasped, as she tried to catch her breath, "You scared the hell out of me, Case!"

Casey smiled, "Sorry…" She said as she sat down on Olivia's desk, and studied her friend.

"What?" Olivia asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, wondering what the hell Casey was staring at.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Casey said with a raised brow.

"Uh…no?"

"Come on, Liv…give me the details!" Casey exclaimed.

"Casey, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, please! Look at you! You are on cloud nine! And you were smiling all googly eyed…you got some last night, didn't you?"

"Casey!"

"Oh, you got it good! Hot damn! Come on, Liv. Spill it!"

Just as Olivia opened her mouth to speak, she noticed Munch and Fin walking into the squad room, _saved_, she thought.

"Alright, I just came down to drop these documents off for Cragen. Liv, call me, I'm taking you to dinner. We have a lot to talk about." She said with a wink and headed out.

Fin sat down, unperturbed with the situation; however, Munch couldn't stop looking at Olivia. She had the same look on her face that Elliot had when Munch was prodding him for information this morning…

_No, Munch…this is one conspiracy you will stop right now_, he told himself and forced himself back to work.

**a/n: Oh, Munchie the one conspiracy you would actually be correct on...lol. **


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"So looks like you and Will are on your second honeymoon, huh?" Casey said jabbing her elbow into Olivia's side, causing Olivia to laugh nervously, "I mean, if you could see the glow on your face," Casey joked, causing Olivia to blush.

The waitress arrived with their orders, and Olivia hoped that Casey would drop the subject, "So, any men in your life?" Olivia asked.

Casey smiled, "Oh no you don't, you're not getting off the hook that easy, Liv. Come on! Tell me about your hubby, and your daughter for that matter!"

Olivia smiled and filled Casey in on everything about her life in Texas. However, when she talked about Will, Casey didn't see that spark in her eyes that she had in them earlier. Her eyes sparked when she talked about Ally, but whenever she mentioned Will, her face would change, and the spark would go away immediately.

"So what does, Elliot, think about all of this?"

Completely unaware that her eyes widened and shined like the summer sun at the mere mention of Elliot's name, Olivia tipped her head to the side and spoke softly, "He's happy I'm not moving back to Texas."

"Well, we're all happy about that," Casey said with a wink.

"Yeah, he even looked up special schools in the area for, Ally."

"Wow," Casey said, it seemed a little odd that he would do that, "He really wants you to stay."

Olivia couldn't help but flash one of her pearly white smiles, "Yeah, he does."

Casey's eyes narrowed as her brain tried to catch up with all the signs that were being thrown at her. She shook her head as if to shake the information out of it, "Liv…?"

"Yeah?"

"This just might be the lawyer in me…but um…" She held back for a minute, unsure if she really wanted to know the information, Olivia provided; however, she also wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if she didn't ask, so she took a deep breath and just asked, "This 'glow' that is just radiating off of you…does it have anything to do with…uh, Elliot?" There, she said it. "I mean it's just because every time I say his name, you get this 'goofy-off-in-space' look, like you're a love struck teenager, and don't even try to deny it because you just did it again!"

When Olivia didn't say anything Casey kept prodding, "What's going on with you two? So, have you guys--"

"We slept together," Olivia blurted out, and she mentally kicked herself for being so weak.

"Talked." Casey said trying not to spit out the water she had just drank. "I was going to say: Have you guys talked?"

Olivia put her hands to her face, "Oh God, Casey."

"Hey, hey…it's okay, Liv," Casey placed her hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her friend.

"No, it's really not, Case," Olivia said shaking her head, "I mean what the hell have I done? What am I doing?" She tipped her head back and rubbed her eyes, "I think I'm in love with him, Case, and I think he loves me too. I just want to be around him all the time. Like _all_ the time, I mean even right now, I wish he was here. I mean I see the man for 32 hours straight, and I still can't get enough…and the sex! I mean the sex was--"

Casey couldn't help but laugh, "Amazing, yeah I can tell, it's plastered all over your face, remember?"

Olivia nervously placed her hands to her cheeks, and smiled, "There are a millions reasons why we shouldn't be doing this, but Case, when I'm with him, it's like nothing else matters."

The two women sat in silence for a minute before Casey asked the dreaded question, "So, what are you going to do?"

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"I'm just saying, William, that I have barely seen her since I got here. I mean can't she take a little time off?" Will's mother asked, as they sat around the table.

"I know, mother. It's just her job is different now. She's focused, and I can't blame her, mom. I can't. She has a purpose: to make sure no other family has to go through what we did. I mean when I see it from her side, I just can't get mad at her. I mean if anything, it almost makes me love her more."

Will's mother sat back, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, what did you think of that house we looked at today? You think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it." She replied placing a hand over her sons.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"How was lunch?" He asked as she sat down at her desk.

"Good, you?" She asked but never looking directly at him.

Elliot grinned, "Could have been better."

This caused her to look up and smile, "I'm sure it could have."

"You wanna grab dinner?" He asked looking around the squad room to see who was paying attention and was pleased to see both John and Fin on the phone.

"Uh, I don't know, Elliot. I feel like I haven't been home in days. I should really just go directly home."

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, totally. Right," he said nervously.

"You wanna come to dinner?" She asked, only after realizing how awkwardly weird that would be.

"Uh…" He debated it over for a minute, but the need to see Olivia, ultimately over powered any other reason, "Sure."

Olivia was taken back at first, she didn't think he would actually say yes, "Uh, okay then. Say about 6:30ish?"

"Sounds good."

Olivia smiled and thought to herself how the hell she was going to pull this off.

EOEOEOEO

Olivia was getting her stuff from her locker in the crib when Elliot arrived, "So, 6:30 then?" He asked coming up behind her, but keeping his distance.

"Yeah," She said looking at her watch; it was 5pm on the dot.

"You nervous?"

Olivia smiled, "Yeah, a little. You?"

"Nah…well maybe a little nervous that I won't be able to put my hands on you." He said with a smile.

"This is going to be so weird, Elliot." Olivia said as she pressed her back against the lockers.

"We'll get through it," he said stepping closer to her, "we always do, and we always will." Now his lips were dangerously close to hers. He subconsciously put his hands on her waist, "No one is standing behind me, are they?" He asked.

"No," Olivia answered and then immediately felt his lips upon hers.

He ran his hands up her sides, and through her hair. He pressed his body against hers, not allowing any space between them. He felt her tongue dart out to massage his, and he wanted nothing more than to take her right there, against the lockers.

She cupped her hands to his face before pulling away, "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

Elliot stood there for a few minutes before he opened his locker and got his stuff together.

"Dad?" He heard a voice that could only belong to Kathleen.

He turned around and smiled, "Hey, honey. What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd catch you here," she said leaning against the doorframe.

He walked towards her, "What's up?"

"Uh, I was just wondering if I could spend the night at your place tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. You know you can spend the night any time, as long as your mother knows," he said warningly.

"Yeah, she knows."

"Are you guys fighting again?"

Kathleen sighed, "Kinda, she just gets on my nerves and stuff. I have a huge test at the end of the week, and she's constantly bothering me so I can't get any studying done. I mean I thought with Eli being born, she would lay off a little, but she doesn't. It's so annoying. Anyways, I figured I could get a lot more studying done at your place. Are you on your way home?"

"Uh, no actually. I probably won't be home for awhile."

"Okay, well can I have the key then?" She asked handing out her hand.

Elliot searched his key ring for the extra key and handed it to his daughter, "Here, this is your copy, don't lose it."

"You had keys made for us?" Kathleen asked amused.

Elliot smiled, "Yeah," he didn't elaborate that he actually went to get a key made for Liv, and it occurred to him while he was there that he should get some made for his kids too, "Yeah."

"Okay, so I'll see you at home then?"

"Sounds good to me, pumpkin," he said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: i played around a lot with this chapter...sorry for the delay, i just couldn't get it right...i still don't know if i did...**

CHAPTER 13

"Baby, relax would you?" Will said as he came up behind, Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her while she stirred the sauce that was cooking on the stove.

Olivia shrugged and laughed nervously, "I--I am. I'm fine." She reassured him; however he was not convinced.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Okay…but you might want to turn on the stove…it helps warm the sauce faster," he said with a wink and placed a kiss on her head and walked out of the room.

Olivia rolled her eyes, turned on the stove and wondered how the hell she was going to get through this dinner.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

He wanted to back out; he wanted to flip open his cell and tell her that he just couldn't do it; however, curiosity, had gotten the best of him. He climbed up the rest of the steps that lead to her apartment and wondered if this is how Olivia felt every time he had asked her to have dinner with his family.

He just had to walk the rest of the hall, turn right--BAM! He was so nervous about walking into her apartment that he ran right into somebody.

"Fuck, shit, ouch!"

Elliot smiled, he could only laugh at the fouled mouthed woman that had to be his partner, "You okay?" He asked helping her to her feet.

She smiled and the sound of his voice, "Yeah, fine thanks. Just bringing the garbage the chute. You know, El, we have got to stop running into each other like this, literally!" she joked, thinking about the last time.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said taking the bag of trash from her hands.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "It's just down this hall."

The walked down the length of hall in silence, both of them filled with nervous tension, and excitable energy. He threw the bag into chute and started to walk back down the hallway, when he felt a tug on his arm.

He turned around to see her beautiful mocha eyes staring back at him. She took his hands in hers, and stepped closer to him, "Hi," she said in the cutest voice he thought she could muster up, "I just wanted to say thank you for coming. I know this must be hard for you." She turned around again to walk back to her apartment, only this time he tugged on her arm.

"Wait," he breathed out, "just wait a minute." He said stepping closer to her, "Before we go in-- and I have to pretend that you're not mine," he said pulling her body against the wall, "and that I haven't kissed these sultry lips," he said placing his lips to hers for a tease, "and that these hips are not for my hands to grasp," he said as he tugged on her hips, "and before I have to go in there," he said pointing down the hall to her apartment, "and pretend that I am not _hopelessly_ in love with you; before all that, I just want one kiss," He pressed his lips deep onto hers, forcing her lips open and demanding that his tongue be granted access, which of course it was.

She pulled on his dress shirt, wanting more from him. Although they knew this was incredibly dangerous, and one-hundred percent inappropriate, neither one of them could stop themselves. Their legs were now in-between each others and Olivia could feel Elliot getting a soft erection against her belly. He ran his hands through her hair leaning her head back against the wall so he could be granted better access to her mouth, and her neck. His lips left a hot trail as they went further down her neck to her collar bone.

She had a death grip on Elliot's shirt now, and couldn't help the roll of her hips as she pressed into Elliot, "El," she panted, trying to stop them before they took things too far, "We gotta…we can't," she tried saying as she felt Elliot's lips on hers, then on her neck, "Really, El--"

"I know," He said with a surprising grin, and one last kiss fast kiss on her lips, "I'm sorry, I just," he looked her over, up and down, "Uhhhh, God you are unbelievably gorgeous."

She slapped him playfully in the chest, "Stop." She collected her thoughts, ran her fingers through her hair, and wiped her lips, "Okay, I have to go back in there…I think it would be best if you didn't follow me right in."

"Okay, I could probably use a minute or two anyways," he said with a cocky grin, and Olivia looked down at his pants that seemed to have gotten a little bit tighter.

She laughed and stared at him for a minute, "Okay, I'll see you in there, then."

She felt like a school girl as she walked down the hallway to her apartment; she almost had the urge to skip the rest of the way.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot was battling a duo with each side of his brain. The one side wanted to hate Will and kill him unmercifully. That side wanted to jump across the table, like a savaged beast and rip him open from his throat to his boys. When he thought about Will's hands anywhere on Olivia's body he physically felt sick, and wanted his hands on Will's throat.

The other side, the one that detached Will, from Olivia, actually liked the guy. He was nice, funny in his own way, and…well…dorky. Elliot watched him as he sipped on his red wine, and bobbed his head to the classical music playing in the back round. Elliot could see how a young Olivia had fallen for him.

A young, woman desperately seeking a family finds stable man with a wonderful mother…

He thought about himself at that age; he was so desperate to get away from his Father's temper that he thought knocking up Kathy was his ticket out. He doesn't allow himself to think about the 'what ifs' that much, but as he watches Olivia sip on her wine and move her bangs from her eyes he can't help but wonder: What if he had met, Olivia before, Kathy?

EOEOEOEO

"How are you enjoying the city?" he asks as he takes a sip of his ice cold brew.

Will's eyes immediately lit up, "It's amazing! At first I wasn't sure if I was going to like it, you know coming from a small town and all--but I love it! I can order a pizza, a delicious red hot pizza at 2 in the morning! And, they deliver! I mean, it's ludicrous!"

Olivia laughed as she watched Will talk about the city. He sometimes amazed her, but what really surprised her was how Elliot was behaving. He actually laughed at Will's jokes, took an interest in him, didn't jump down his throat about any comment he made--even when he said that the Rangers could beat the Yankee's any day of the week. Elliot had kept his cool. Olivia; however, had not. She went on a fifteen minute rant about how the only good player the Rangers had was Josh Hamilton, and he was no where near as good as Arod, Jeter, Giambi, or Posada.

"You can take the girl out of the city, but you can't take the Yankee's out of the girl," Will had joked, and smiled at Olivia. Everyone at the table laughed, including Elliot. He hoped that no one noticed his love-sick glare he was giving Olivia as she went on about the Yankees. He couldn't help it, but hearing his favorite girl, talk about his favorite team, well it might have been the sexiest thing ever.

"I always had a thing for that, Jeter," Williams mother chimed in, her eyes sparkling at, Olivia.

Olivia grabbed her hand, "He is gorgeous, isn't he?"

"I think it's his eyes, he has those sparkling eyes that you just get consumed in, you know what I mean?"

Olivia felt the blood flow through her body, causing her body temperature to rise to 100 degrees. Yes, she knew exactly what she was talking about, only it wasn't Derek Jeter that she was comparing them too; it was, Elliot's, "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," she said softly unable to look at anything but the dish in front of her.

There was a silent pause before the older woman spoke again, "So, Elliot. You are the one that has been looking over our, Maris these past 10 years?"

Elliot blushed a little, "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, you have done a wonderful job, because she looks absolutely wonderful, doesn't she?" Will's mother gushed as she stared at Olivia.

Both Elliot and Will responded at the same time, "She sure does." There was a long awkward silence, and Elliot wondered if he crossed the line or not.

"Although with the hours she works, I don't know how she manages to still look so adorable." She said winking at, Olivia.

Olivia smiled, "Thank you."

"Olivia's, a great partner. I could not have asked for a better one." Elliot said as he beamed with partnerly pride, "she's the best." He added, as he knocked her knee with his own, under the table.

Ally had been quiet all through dinner. She moved her chair so that she wasn't more than a millimeter away from Olivia's. Will and Elliot sat at the ends of the table, Elliot closer to Olivia, and Ally closer to her father, and Will's mother sat across from Olivia and Ally.

Ally for the first time since, Elliot arrived spoke, "My mommy's the best!"

"She sure is, squirt," Will said patting her on the head and winking at, Olivia.

"It's nice that you guys actually got a night off. I mean I have barely seen her since I got here." Will's mother said.

Olivia couldn't look at Elliot; she also couldn't help the heat that was radiating off of her face. Thankfully for her, he spoke. He placed his glass on the table and sighed, "The hours aren't pretty, and the cases are…" he glanced at Ally; he forgot for a minute that this family knew exactly how the cases were, "well, it's not a nine to fiver." The room was silent, yet again.

"No, I guess it's not," Will's mother said taking a sip of her wine, "I guess we'll just have to get used to Maris being super woman and saving the world... Must be hard though, you worked what 30 plus hours the other day…you must get on each others nerves."

Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other, and Elliot had one of his shit eating grins on his face, "We have our moments, but we are real lucky that we have such a supporting unit. Everyone in our department gets along really well…we're like family."

Olivia couldn't help but smile at Elliot as he spoke, "The guys have been great to me." She placed her hand on Elliot's thigh and rubbed it in an appreciative way, under the table. Seconds later, she felt his hand cover hers, and she wished that for just once in her life it didn't have to be so complicated.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

CHAPTER 14

It was well after, Ally's bedtime when she started to get crabby as everyone sipped wine at the table. Will volunteered to read her, her stories and put her to bed, leaving, Elliot, Olivia and Will's mother alone at the table.

Rose watched as her daughter-in-law talked about her partner. She smiled because she was happy that, Marissa had found a family-like substitute. While, Rose wished that maybe the pair weren't as close as they appeared to be, she took a great comfort in knowing that, Elliot had her daughter's back.

When, Marissa had come into her life, she could not have been happier for her only son. Marissa was wonderful, absolutely wonderful. It was the first girl that, Will had ever introduced her too. To be honest, she was just grateful that, William had brought home a _girl_.

"Tell me how she got the scar on her neck," Rose said to Elliot, as she pointed to the faded pink line on, Olivia's neck.

Elliot and Olivia both stared at each other, "Uh…" Olivia said as her hand instinctively went to her neck.

Elliot stared at Olivia, and the look on their faces was priceless. Olivia's eyes widened so that they took up half her face, while her coloring went from nice-tan, to Casper-white. Elliot nearly choked and sat back in his chair, as beads of sweat covered his forehead.

"You think I didn't notice?" Rose said with a motherly tone in her voice, "A mother always notices, my dear."

Olivia tried to smile; however, the nightmare that was that day was not an easy topic to talk about, especially not at family dinner. Images of the warehouse quickly came back, and Olivia could feel the panic start to build in her chest.

All Elliot could see was, Olivia, lying on the floor gushing blood out of her neck. He felt his chest compress and the fear creep into his veins. If it weren't for the soft, comforting touch he received from underneath the table, he was sure he was going to loose it.

He placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it tightly. While, he couldn't look at her with out the fear of shedding a few tears, the comfort of her hand gave him the strength to answer Rose's question.

"It was my fault," he replied and felt Olivia's hand immediately slip away.

"What? No it wasn't, Elliot!" Olivia said, unable to control her emotions, "It was my fault, I got too close to a suspect," she told, Rose.

Elliot stared at Olivia in bewilderment. He felt a rush of guilt, and he knew that it was his entire fault that, Olivia blamed herself. Why did he have to be such an asshole that day, and yell at her? In all honesty, he never ever thought it was her fault, he was just so God damned scared. Those few seconds when he thought he had lost her had terrified him. He never wanted to feel that way again, _ever_.

Rose quickly picked up on the fact that neither one of them wanted to talk about that day; _open mouth, insert foot,_ she thought, "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"

"No--its ok, Mom," Olivia said, "It was just a hard case, that's all."

Feeling a little bit uncomfortable, Rose excused herself from the dinner table to help Will put, Ally to sleep.

Elliot and Olivia just stared at each other at the table, both frozen in their chairs, and unable to speak. They both knew that the other was replaying the horrible ordeal of that day; that wretched, awful day.

Elliot wanted to tell her everything he felt that day, the anger, the hurt, the confusion, he wanted to tell her that he didn't blame her, that it wasn't her fault; however words were failing him, so he did the only thing he could think of. He reached out his hand and placed it on her neck. His warm fingers running across the scar over and over.

Her breath hitched at the touch of his hands on her burning skin. He looked her into his eyes, and prayed to God, that he wouldn't lose it now. It was as if that day was a bad movie that kept repeating over, and over in his mind. Gitano, the knife, Olivia--on the floor, bleeding. He felt his chin start to tremble and he knew he had to pull himself together immediately.

He felt the tenderness of Olivia's hands cup his jaw. They bowed their heads so that their foreheads were touching, she closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you," before pulling away with fresh tears in her eyes. She stood up from the table and started to clear off the dirty plates.

Elliot got up slowly and helped clear the table. He brought the dishes into the kitchen and found Olivia standing over the kitchen sink, her hand over her eyes, her shoulders shaking, she was definitely crying. Of all the times in the world for that day to come to the surface, it had to be now? During family dinner at Olivia's? They had gone, what-- 3 years, with out ever mentioning it?

She let out a soft whimper and Elliot quickly made sure the coast was clear before he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Her body naturally fell back into his, and he leaned his head forward so that his nose nuzzled in the crook of her neck, "I almost lost you that day," he whispered.

"Please, El…we can't do this here," she whimpered.

"I know, but it's something we really need to talk about, Liv," he said, and quickly jumped back at the sound of a door shutting.

Olivia quickly wiped her tears that had fallen, and turned around to face the music, "She sleeping?"

"Like a baby," Rose said placing a reassuring hand on Olivia's shoulder, "Look, Liv, I didn't mean to upset you guys--"

"No, no, it's okay. You didn't, promise," she said with small smile, and tried to snap out of the funk she was just in.

Will made a mental note to ask his wife what had happen; however; he knew from, Olivia's face that now was not the time. He looked at, Elliot who looked just as out-of-it as his wife did.

Elliot knew he had to get out of there, and quickly. He only wished he could take, Olivia with him, "Well, it's getting pretty late; I should probably get going."

Olivia couldn't look at him, she couldn't, especially with Will standing right there, "Yeah, okay, thanks for coming over," she said as fast as she could, and she disappeared into the dinning room to collect some more dishes.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Elliot," Rose began, "It's nice to know that Olivia was in good hands while she was away from her family."

Elliot smiled weakly, while he didn't honestly believe that she was in the best hands, he didn't have the fight in him to tell her otherwise, "Thank you. I had a great time tonight."

Will came up to him and outstretched his hand, "You're welcome, anytime, Elliot. I mean that."

Elliot's heart sank into his chest, why did they have to be so nice? "Thanks again for dinner," Elliot said shaking his hand as Olivia appeared back in the kitchen; arms full of plates, condiments, and glasses, "here, let me help," Elliot said taking a few things from her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Bright and early," he said with one of his famous grins. His eyes locked with hers and he moved his eyes towards the basket in the hallway that, Olivia kept her keys in. He made sure he did it fast and that Will or Rose, did not see; however, he wasn't sure if, Olivia got his message or not.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

She couldn't sleep, not a wink. She was absolutely exhausted and yet, her eyes would simply not close. She tossed and turned in the bed, but it made no difference. She needed to talk Elliot, now. She rolled over and looked at the clock flashing: 4:13am.

All she could see when she closed her eyes were, Elliot's. His terrified, guilt filled, eyes that burned holes through her pupils when, Rose mentioned the scar on her neck. They had managed to avoid the subject for 3 years, and all of sudden--BAM! There it was, Gitano. The son of a bitch that almost destroyed their partnership.

That did it; she had to see him, immediately. She quietly and quickly got dressed, checked in on, Ally, grabbed her keys and bolted. As she locked the door behind her she noticed a key that she didn't recognize on her keychain. It was one specially made; the key was actually purple with small printed lilies on it.

She smiled as she stared it. A memory popped up in her head of her and El, at the lock and key place when, Olivia locked herself out of her apartment for the hundredth time, Elliot made her get 10 extra keys made. She almost bought this exact design, but for some reason, she didn't. The fact was that she really wanted it, but she didn't want to seem too girly in front of him, so she went with the standard silver one.

She felt her heart warm. The fact that he remembered that day did something to her that she couldn't describe. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she hailed a cab to Elliot's apartment. A smile crept up on her face when she realized that in just a couple of short minutes she would be wrapped up tight in, Elliot's arms.

EOEOEOEOEO

She quietly entered the dark apartment. Unable to see a thing, she carefully took off her shoes and padded down the hall using the wall as her guide to, Elliot's bedroom. Her smile grazed from ear to ear when she saw that he was too, awake, "Hi," he said softly when he saw her standing there.

"Hi," she said in a deep sexy voice that made Elliot perk up. As she made her way to the bed she slowly and erotically started undoing her top.

"Liv--"

She shook her head, and brought her pointer finger to her lips, "Shhhh." She undid every button and slowly let the article of clothing drop to the floor. She smiled at him seductively as she took another step towards the bed.

"Liv--"

"Uh-huh-uh," she said, waving her finger in a naughty way at him. She reached the bed and not only climbed on it, but climbed on him as well, "I want to thank you for my present," she said as she ran her hands up and down his chest. She grinned evilly when she realized how 'awake' Elliot really was.

She placed her lips softly on his, "I know we should talk about, Gitano, but Elliot I really don't feel like talking tonight, okay?" She said hoping that, Elliot would stop trying interrupt her and just let her do her thing.

She pressed her lips firmly on his as she lowered him back on the bed and straddled his hips, "God, you have a fantastic bo--" she stopped dead in her tracks, "what the fuck was that?!" She asked in a whisper.

Elliot smiled, "Sounds like the toilet," he said with a smirk on his face.

Olivia slapped him on the chest, "Elliot! Who is hell is here?" She asked keeping her voice to just below a whisper.

Elliot sighed, "Kathleen. I was trying to tell you, but you were too busy trying to seduce me--"

"Oh my, God!" Olivia gasped as she climbed off of him, "I…oh my God!" She said trying to find her clothes to cover herself up. She looked over at; Elliot who seemed amused watching her freak out.

"Liv," he whispered calmly, "its okay. She's not going to come in here. Now come on, come over here," he said patting the spot next to him.

Reluctantly, Olivia climbed back on the bed and cuddled up to him, "You could have at least sent me a text, saying she was here."

Elliot smiled, and leaned over her, "This won't do," he said as he undid her buttons on her top. He took his time with each one, "We have to be extremely quiet," he said when he successfully got her top and bra off.

He sucked on her nipple causing her back to arch and her thighs to burn, "Elliot--" she said in a warning tone, "maybe we shouldn't do this--"

And then, they both froze when they heard a sound on the outside of his door.

Knock, knock.


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: I can't believe it has taken me this long to update! Well, better late then never! Congrats to Marish for her Emmy Nomination (again!)**

CHAPTER 15

Olivia didn't have time to hide in the closet, or even sneak underneath the bed. Nope, she barely had enough time to get under the covers before the door to Elliot's bedroom swung open.

"Daddy," came a groggy voice, "the milkshakes are falling, and the carrots aren't holding up my bed."

Olivia could hear Elliot laugh and it made her relax, just a bit.

"Kathleen, honey," he said as he shifted on the bed. "Everything will be okay, just go back to bed, okay?"

Olivia heard a groan followed by the door shut, and a lock click, "You can come out now," he said softly.

Olivia peeked her head out from the covers, "Wow, so I guess, Kathleen really is a sleep walker."

Elliot laughed and pulled back the covers so that he could see more than Olivia's eyes, "What? You think I have been lying to you all these years? Making up stories about my daughter sleep walking?" He joked.

Olivia smiled, "Well you have to admit it was sketchy that after an episode you would be late, or call in sick the next day."

Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms, "That my friend is because she would either fall down and hurt herself, or I would be so paranoid that she would walk out of the house and be wondering the streets, that I would be up all night sitting by her door."

Olivia smiled and placed a kiss on Elliot's arm that was wrapped around her shoulders. The mental picture of Elliot sitting by his daughters door was nothing she hadn't thought of before; however, she normally thought it was so that he could catch them sneaking out.

She doesn't know why she feels this is the appropriate time to ask this question, but she opened her mouth and the words just came out, "Elliot, would you ever abandon you kids, because you felt they would have a better life with out you?"

Elliot didn't even take a breath before he answered, "No, absolutely not. How would a child have a better life knowing their father abandon them?"

Olivia sighed and turned her head; she placed a soft kiss on her lips, "You're a wonderful father, Elliot."

"And you are a wonderful mother, Olivia."

They both stared at each other for a moment, before Olivia spoke again, "I get so mad at it him sometimes, Elliot. Sometimes it's hard just being in the same room. He abandoned us! Twice! I just can't let it go, Elliot. I can't."

She had worked herself up just thinking about it, and she felt the tears start to pool in her eyes, "Liv," he said softly pulling her closer against his chest, "you have every right to be mad. What he did was terrible; you don't have to feel guilty about being upset."

"I just don't think I could be with someone who would do that," she bit her lips and pulled herself out of Elliot's arms, "I'm sorry, Elliot. I should be talking to you about this, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

"Liv, are you serious? I'm your best friend; I want to know everything you are feeling. You can always come and talk to me. That is what makes us so strong, Liv. The fact that we can talk to each other, about anything."

"I know, I just…I," words had failed her. She didn't know what she was thinking anymore.

"Come on," he said as he shimmied their bodies so they were lying back down again. He positioned them so that he was comfortably spooning her. He placed soft kissed on her neck and closed his eyes.

Olivia placed her hands over Elliot's, "I'm in love with you, Elliot." She said it so softly, he almost didn't hear her.

He smiled and squeezed her tighter, "And I with you."

The duo fell asleep with in minutes of each other; Elliot holding her tighter than he had ever held anyone (including his wife…ex-wife) in his entire life. With Olivia rules didn't apply…or vows for that matter. When he held her in his arms everything made sense, and the world was complete; he just wished they could stay like this forever.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Kathleen woke up early in the morning, she groaned as she shifted in her bed, cursing her small bladder, as the last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed and go to the bathroom. She reluctantly pulled back the sheets, got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom.

She walked passed her father's room and thought it was strange that his door was left open. His door was never left open. She looked in and saw her father sleeping soundly wrapped in the covers. She continued to walk down the hall towards the bathroom when she saw it. The bathroom door was closed and the light was on shinning through the cracks. She stepped closer and heard the toilet flush and the water run.

_What the fuck? _

She panicked at ran back to her room, quickly shutting the door. She sat on her bed, and waited until she heard the sound of her fathers door close, by the mysterious woman.

Kathleen decided to sneak around her Dad's apartment and search for evidence. She laughed to herself when she realized that her Dad wasn't the only Detective in the family.

She looked around the dark apartment, but the only thing she found was a pair of shoes by the doorway. She was hoping to find a purse with some identification, but she came up short. She looked at the pair of shoes, memorizing every single detail about them.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia climbed back into Elliot's bed and quickly felt his body envelope hers. She smiled as he tugged at her sides and placed a warm kiss on the back of her neck. She glanced at the clock, ugh. They had to up in less than a half hour.

"You want to get up now, or sleep a little bit longer?" He whispered sweetly into her ear.

Olivia smiled and felt his body squeeze hers gently, "Sleep longer," she said groggily.

"Mmmm, excellent choice," he said kissing her neck, "we can make up time, by showering together."

Olivia couldn't help but let out a muffled laugh, "You were always good at time management, El."

EOEOEOEOEO

"You sure she's still sleeping?" Olivia asked as Elliot ran the warm water to the shower.

"Do you really want me to check in on her again? Yes. Olivia, she is sound asleep. A train could pass through her room and she wouldn't stir."

Olivia smiled and wrapped her tan arms around Elliot's waist. She placed soft, heated kisses on his upper back, as she rubbed her arms along the sides of his. He let out a relaxed breath as he turned, so he could face her. He placed his lips against hers and backed her up against the wall, "Fuck," he groaned when he felt her towel slip, and her skin burned against his. His hands instinctively went up to massage her breasts, while his lips heated her mouth with each passing second.

"We better get in the shower, El," she said trying to get him to move towards the shower, "otherwise," she forgot for a moment what the 'otherwise' was, as Elliot's mouth had found its hold on her now erect nipple. He suckled gently as he ran his hands up and down her body, "Late," she breathed out, "otherwise, we are going to be late."

Elliot snickered, and lifted his head from her breast, "It would so be worth it," he hissed as he devoured her lips with his, "so worth it," he grunted pressing his hot, and hard body flush against hers.

Olivia smiled and took his hand, leading him into the shower. The warm mist sprayed their bodies and became the only thing between them. Elliot stood and watched as Olivia closed her eyes, and let the water cover her beautiful body.

"You are so sexy," he said kissing her neck, "God, did I ever tell you how sexy you were?"

Olivia laughed and felt the color in her cheeks darken. It's not that she thought she was hideous or anything, but the fact was that she was getting,_ ug_, older. She hated using that word, but she couldn't deny it anymore. Her body was starting to show it. Her breasts weren't as perky as they once were, and she had noticed one too many 'laugh lines'.

No matter how many times other people would tell her she was crazy to feel that way, she never quite believed them, until now. Only when the words fell off of Elliot's mouth did she actually believe that maybe she had another couple of 'good' years left in her. This is the way he made her feel. Young, and sexy, and goddamnit, he made her feel happy.

He pressed her up against the back wall of the shower, pressing his legs between hers. He lifted up her left leg and swung in around his hip; causing a yelp from Olivia as she almost slipped on the shower floor, "You okay?" He asked holding her tight against the wall in order to keep her from slipping more.

Olivia smiled, as she felt Elliot's hard cock pressed up against her belly, "Better than okay," she said as she brought her hand down to massage the hardened muscle.

"God, you're beautiful," he grunted as he got ready to enter her burning core, "ready?"

"God, yes," she gasped. She felt her knees go weak, as Elliot filled her body. He stretched her walls, and pumped his hips. She held on tight around his shoulders, making sure she wouldn't fall. She could feel him swirl around inside of her, and nothing could break the connection, that was between them.

"You feel so good, Olivia," he grunted as he used more force jamming his body into her. He consumed her entire soul with each thrust; never giving her anything less, than his best. Adultery could not be a sin, because nothing in his entire life had ever felt so right, so good, and so closer to, God, than when he was right here, inside of, Olivia.

He sucked on her neck, wanting to taste every inch of her. He loved her for allowing him to do this to her. To be with her in the most intimate way, was something he cherished, and would never take for granted.

She leaned her head back against the tile and groaned, "I fucking love you, Elliot. I love you more than words can even say." She cupped his jaw with her one hand and kissed the living hell out of him. He wasn't sure if the steam was coming from the shower, or from the heat that their two bodies had created.

He rapidly thrust himself into her, needing to release himself badly. He felt only slightly embarrassed about not being able to hold out, but as he felt her leg clamp hard around his hip, he realized that she was just as close as he was, "Liv, baby, I'm so close," he moaned as he held on tight to her hips as she rocked them meeting him thrust for thrust.

She was so far gone, she couldn't reply. Nothing that came out of her mouth made any sense anyways. A few curse words, and some begging to God, were the only manageable thing, Elliot actually heard, and God help him, if that didn't turn him the fuck on.

He went harder and faster, not giving her an inch. He was fucking her so hard that neither of her legs was on the ground anymore. The other leg had been pulled up around his hips and she locked her ankles together around him. They both almost lost it from the new position, but managed to hang on a little bit longer.

"Fuck, Elliot. Fuck!" She screamed, forgetting for a moment that his daughter was still sleeping soundly in the next room.

She might have remembered, but Elliot sure as hell forgot as he grunted, and moaned from the pleasure that Olivia was providing him, "Baby, this is so good. So worth being late for," he said with a sexy smile, that made Olivia's body contract around him. He could feel her walls go tight, and the more he pumped, the tighter she became. He screamed out in pure ecstasy, and released himself at the same time as she.

They stayed together as the water poured down on them. Both out of breath, they panted until, Olivia's leg gave out and her legs slipped down from Elliot's hips, thus pulling Elliot out of her body, "That was…God, that was…"

"Fucking amazing," he smiled kissing her hard on the mouth.

Olivia smiled, "Yes, fucking amazing."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Maureen, I'm sure!" Kathleen yelled across from the table, "I saw her shoes!"

Maureen sat back against the booth. When Kathleen asked her to lunch, saying she needed to talk, this was the last thing she was expecting. She thought Kathleen was pregnant, or dating someone, or heaven forbid gay! But this--this was different.

Her heart sunk for her mother. Dreams of parents getting remarried were shattered quickly as Kathleen talked about his father seeing someone, "I hate her. Who ever the hell she is, I hate her." She hissed as she took a sip of her water.

"Me too," Kathleen growled, "She's going to ruin everything."

"Maybe she meant nothing. Maybe it was just a one night stand…"

"Ew, gross, I don't want to think about Dad having 'one night stands'!" she said making air quotes.

"Well just because you have them--"

"Shut up!" Kathleen said, but smiled knowing she was guilty.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot and Olivia sat at their desks, typing up Munch and Fin's DD5's. It was their punishment for being 30 minutes late to work that morning. While Cragen didn't say anything about how odd it was that they were both late, he did feel like something was off that morning. He just couldn't place it.

Olivia grunted and complained about getting carpal tunnel syndrome, however a devilish smile appeared on her face and whispered, "But, still so worth it."

Elliot felt his dick respond immediately and grunted, "I'll do Munch and Fin's paperwork every day, if it means we get to do that every morning."

Olivia let out a soft laugh and couldn't hide the blush of her cheeks. She went to say something but her words failed her when she saw her daughter enter the bull pen and run up to her with fresh tears in her eyes.

"He said put me away, Mommy! Daddy wants to put me away! Please don't leave me, Mommy! I don't want to go again!"


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: Sorry, i know this took forever to post! Thanks to everyone who is still into this story!**

CHAPTER 16

"Ally!" Will said loudly, and out of breath. He ran up towards, Olivia's desk, panting for air, "Honey, we talked about this. You have to stay with me. You can't just go running off."

Ally pulled her head from her Mother's body, and looked at her Dad with hurtful eyes, but wasn't able to muster out any words. Too angry at her father, and too fearful that she would have to leave her mother, again, she pulled herself back in her mother's embrace and cried.

Olivia's eyes fumed as they bore daggers into her husband's eyes. She held Ally tight as she sobbed into her body, "What did you say to her?" Olivia whispered as she patted her daughter's hair.

"Nothing! I don't know! I guess she over heard us talking," Will said softly.

"You and who? Where the hell were you?" Olivia asked, trying to stay calm for her daughter's sake, but mad as hell at her husband, at the same time. She was absolutely furious, and prayed to God that there was a good explanation for all this.

"The director!" He snapped, "I took Ally to see her new school, you know the one next door? And she overheard me and Mr. Walker talking."

"Okay, okay," Olivia said to herself as she ran her hands through her hair and tried to calm down. Ally was still attached to her side, so she crouched down next to her and met her eye to eye, "Ally, sweetie, can you sit at Mommy's desk like a big girl, while me and Daddy talk in private?"

"NO! Mommy, don't leave me!" She wailed and clung to Olivia.

She looked at Elliot with worried eyes, "Honey, I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to be right in there," she said pointing to the interrogation room. "You remember my friend, Elliot?"

Ally nodded, but didn't loosen her grip around Olivia.

"He's going to be right here, okay? He won't let anyone hurt you, okay? He'll protect you just like he protects me, okay?" Olivia said as she ran her fingers along Ally's face.

"He protects Mommy?" She asked inquisitively.

Elliot stared at Olivia and couldn't believe how wonderful she was. She was simply an amazing mother. He could tell by her eyes, that she was absolutely furious with her husband, but she was able to keep her cool, and try to calm her daughter. He couldn't help but fall in love with her a little bit more.

"Yeah, sweetie. He protects me everyday." Olivia said looking up at her partner and smiling.

"From the bad guys?" Ally asked, as she released her death grip on her mother, and turned to size up Elliot.

"Yeah, from the bad guys." Ally nodded, "So you think you can stay with my friend, while Mommy talks to Daddy?"

Ally nodded, and took a seat in Olivia's chair.

"Hey Ally, do you like to color? Because I have a box of crayons and a coloring book, if you want?" Elliot asked as he dug through his drawer to find them.

Ally just nodded, and Olivia answered for her, "She loves to color, thank you, Elliot." She turned to lead Will into the interrogation room, but before she walked she mouthed to Elliot, 'I'll only be a minute'.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"So on a scale of 1 to 10: how pissed are you?" Will asked as they entered the room. Olivia's eyebrows rose to the roof, and Will got his answer, "Okay, I get it, but hear me out, alright?" Olivia nodded and Will continued, "I went to the school, just like we discussed," He said as if that would make Olivia less mad. "I met with the Director, and we discussed Ally. She's got a lot of problems, Maris. Mr. Walker said that she was ED…emotionally disturbed."

"Well of course she is!" Olivia bellowed, "She was raped and held captive for three days, by a _fucking_ psychopath!" Her cheeks had become the color of fire, and she wasn't even done yet, "And then she was taken from her family for 10 years! Of course she is going to have issues, Will! That doesn't mean you lock her up, and tear her away from her family again! I mean, do you have any idea what you just put her through?"

"Jesus, would you relax. It's not like I signed her up! I was just talking to him about some of the benefits of institutionalization. She could really--"

Olivia held up her hand, "Don't. Just don't. I can't believe you are even considering this! You know what, go. Just go, get the hell out. I'm so pissed I can't even look at you!" She snapped and stormed out of the room, leaving Will in her dust.

"Mommy! You came back!" Ally screeched when she saw Olivia come back.

"Come on, Ally. Time to go," Will said when he walked out.

"No. She stays, you go." Olivia said with pure venom.

Will looked at her in complete shock, "Fine!" He yelled and marched out of the room.

"You, okay?" Elliot asked cautiously.

Olivia shook her head, and held off her tears, "No. I just--would it be okay if I left?"

"Yeah, yeah," Elliot said hurriedly, "I can finish up here, go home."

Olivia rolled her eyes and whispered, "Fuck, El. I can't go home. I don't want to be anywhere near him right now. Not until I calm down at least."

Elliot smiled; she was so cute when she was angry. He looked around the squad room, making sure no one was paying attention to them, "You know, you can always go to my place."

Olivia smiled, "Are you sure?" She asked gesturing to Ally.

Elliot let out a small laugh, "Yes. Liv, I'm sure."

"Okay. Thanks, El." She said as she and Ally began to walk out of the squad room.

"Hang on!" Elliot called out as he got up from his desk and ran after Olivia.

"Yeah?"

"Um," He looked over his shoulder before he continued, "Are you going to be there when I get outta here?"

"I don't know, depends on how Ally is…and what time you get out of here," she said nudging her elbow against his chest.

"Okay, well I'll call you later and let you know." He said wanting to pull her into a hug, and kiss her gently on the lips. Since he couldn't do that, he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot glanced at his watch and groaned, _2:15am_. He forced himself up the stairs, undoing his tie as he went. The last time he talked to Olivia it was 9 o'clock and Ally was getting sleepy. He assumed that she probably took her home shortly after that. Each step he took up the stairs made his body ache. He had been looking forward to coming home to Olivia all day. So, of course as he was gathering up his stuff at a decent hour, the call had come in.

He reached for the door while putting the key in the lock. As he walked into the dark apartment, he noticed that the TV was on. Not thinking that Olivia was still there, he walked towards the TV to turn in off; however, as he walked passed the couch he saw Olivia's sleeping form on it. He couldn't help but smile.

He bent down next to her and swiped his hand along her face, "Liv," he whispered gently.

She moved slightly and groaned, "El?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing her back while watching her eyes flutter open, "hi," he whispered as his lips came softly upon hers.

"Hi," she replied against his mouth, as she sucked gently on his bottom lip.

"I didn't think you would still be here," he said as he moved from the floor and sit on the couch. He fixed her legs so they now lay on top of his thighs. He leaned over and kissed her again, "I'm glad you are."

Olivia smiled, and blushed slightly, "Yeah well, I'm still pissed."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, just made things worse. He wants me to think 'rationally' about putting Ally in a home." She flipped her legs off of Elliot and stood up, clearly still pissed. She paced back and forth, "I mean, is he kidding? How could he really think this is a good idea? How does he expect me to just be 'okay' with this?!" She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm whining."

Elliot stood up and placed his strong, protective arms around her, "You don't have to be sorry, Liv. And I can't imagine what you are going through right now, but I just want you to know, I'm here for you, and Ally." He added, "Oh, and by the way, if Ally was my daughter, no way in hell would I even consider putting her in a home."

Olivia squeezed her arms around Elliot as tight as she could, "Thank you. Thank you for not letting me think I'm crazy."

"So, ah…" He looked around the living room, "Where is she?"

"Oh, I put her to bed in spare bedroom. I hope that's okay? I mean, I didn't know if Kathleen would be by…" she said nervously.

"It's fine. Kathleen is spending the week in Syracuse, visiting some college friends," he explained, "So…uh…where does… I mean did you tell Will that you and Ally are--"

"Hotel," Olivia whispered feeling guilty about having to lie to her husband. She wasn't a liar, and she hated that that is what she was becoming, a liar. Especially, because she didn't want Elliot to think that she was dishonest. However, given the situation, she didn't actually believe that Elliot thought that, but the idea still entered her mind from time to time.

"So, that means that you are spending the night?" Elliot asked with a devilish smile on his face, as his arms worked over the muscles in her back.

She pressed her body flush against his, her hips colliding with his, as she dragged her pointer finger seductively slow down his back, making curvy shapes as she went. When she felt him begin to stiffen against her, she smiled and whispered, "Is that okay? We could just go to a hotel," she lifted her head from his chest and brought her lips to his ear, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She placed her lips to his neck and let out a slow, methodical, breath that made Elliot's dick feel like granite.

"No, no, no," he said trying to calm his shaky voice, "I've never been more…comfortable." He said as he began to walk them towards his bedroom. "In fact, this place has never felt like a home before that is until you came into it. Now, it's just," he took a deep breath and smiled, he had something much more beautiful and insightful to say; however, the urging pain in his pants, made his brain think like a 10th grader so, "it feels like home, when you are here," was what he actually said.

His lips went to hers, as he kissed the living hell out of them. His hands cupped her jaw and worked their way to the back of her neck, where he tangled them through her wavy hair. She let out a small moan and ran her hands up his back as they made their way down the hallway. If Ally, hadn't been in the next room, Olivia would haven taken him right there in the hallway. Visions of being pressed up against that wall, while Elliot plummeted into her body, sent pools of wetness in-between her legs.

When they entered the bedroom Elliot didn't waste any time to get his hands underneath her shirt. He cupped her breast as she worked on unclasping her bra. Elliot lifted off her shirt and helped her out of her bra. He stood there for a moment, just taking in every inch of her incredible body. Her tanned skin glowed in the darkness, and her lips sparkled and begged to be played with, "God, Olivia, you kill me sometimes, you know that? You make my body react in way that no other human being on the face of this earth could do. Jesus Christ, I just want you all the damn time." He said hungrily as his eyes turned the darkest shade of blue, and his pupils dilated, just screaming his genuine lust for her.

Olivia pressed his lips to his, sucking gently on his bottom lip, "We're going to have to be quite you know," she said as she tugged at his shirt, demanding that it be taken off. "Ally doesn't sleep well in strange--unfamiliar places."

"Nice catch," Elliot teased, "Munch's place, now that is strange."

Olivia brought her hand to Elliot's chin turned it so that he was looking her in the eyes, "No Munch talk."

Elliot laughed and pressed his lips to hers, "Got it."

They stripped the rest of their clothes and collapsed on the bed. The way they fell placed Olivia on top of Elliot, a position both enjoyed incredibly too much. However, with Ally in the next room, both realized that they would be way too loud; hell, it would be to loud for the deaf neighbor that lived three stories above them, let alone the girl sleeping in the next room. Both laughed as Olivia climbed off of him, leaving a spot of her warm juices on Elliot's stomach, making him almost cum immediately just from the sight of it, as if his dick weren't already the hardest it's ever been.

"Fuck, Liv…you kill me," Elliot grunted as Olivia closed her legs, not allowing Elliot access.

Olivia tilted her head back on the pillow and laughed. Elliot, although didn't think it was as funny as she did; however he didn't miss the opportunity to suck on her neck, that was widely available to him. As his lips worked on her neck his hands ran over her outer thighs, working the tense muscles. When he couldn't take it any longer, he removed his lips from her neck, ripped her legs wide open and went in head first.

Olivia was no longer laughing. No, she was now clenching on to the sheets for dear life. Holding in her gasps and moans, proved a lot harder than one could ever imagine. She was not expecting that sort of roughness from Elliot, and God help her, she love it, "Elliot, fuck," was the only thing she couldn't hold back.

"Shhhhh," Elliot teased as he came up from between her legs to make sure she kept quiet.

"Impossible," she hissed as Elliot went back down, and buried his face between her lips, sucking hard on her nub, causing her to moan out loud, "Soundproof walls," she gasped when she was able to speak again, "We will need to get our room soundproofed."

Elliot laughed between her thighs and rubbed his facial stubble around her opening. The fact that she just said things like, 'our room' made his dick throb painfully, and he knew he was going to have to get inside of her immediately.

He pulled himself up, placed a kiss on her stomach and placed his thick, hard, cock by her entrance, teasing her only for a little bit, as it was causing him great bravery to even try and tease her when he was the one at wits end.

"Now is not the time for games, Elliot," she hissed as she lifted her hips off the bed, in an attempt to pull him into her.

"No kidding, sorry," he said, and slammed into her entrance nearly causing her to break right then. He placed his hand around her face and kissed her gently, "I love you, you know that right?" He asked before he began to move with in her.

Olivia felt her heart sparkle, "Yeah, I know."

Elliot began to thrust into her, gently at first, turning the game from, straight up fucking, to sensible love-making, "I can't share you, Liv. I don't want to share you. I want you to be mine. All mine."

"I... Am... yours," she said, trying not to let go too soon in the game. But Elliot's words and Elliot's movements were making it damn near impossible for her to keep a level head. Hell, she couldn't even form a coherent word at the moment.

"Tell me, I'm yours." He seethed.

"You're mine," she hissed, as the sweat from both their bodies collided and became one.

"Tell me I'm the only one," he said, as he pumped his hips harder into hers, and he began to lose control of his own body.

"You're _the_ one," Olivia countered and Elliot bit the middle of her shoulder in order to keep from screaming, and exploding with in her. He wanted to make this last as long as possible. Olivia lifted her hips and swirled her hips in a clockwise motion, nearly causing Elliot to collapse.

"Fuck, Liv," he moaned as he hovered above her, "you don't fight fair," he said trying not to come, but failing miserable, as Olivia kept doing that thing with her hips. He opened his eyes, and saw hers dark, lust-filled, ones staring into his. He was done for. He placed his hands on her hips to control them, and ram into her like he had never done before. The moans and screams that belted from Olivia, he had never heard before. They were from the deepest of her throat, and probably the deepest from her soul, "shhh," he reminded her.

"Can't, too much," she said trying to shallow her voice. He was too intense for her. The feeling was too much, and she had little to no control over her body's reaction to him. They both found their common pace, and fucked until neither could see straight.

Elliot fell on top of her, out of breath, and kissed the bite mark, he hadn't meant to leave, "Sorry," he croaked, as he kissed it.

Olivia smiled, "Didn't even realize."

"We were pretty loud."

"I couldn't help it, you torture me," she said kissing his lips.

"I meant what I said, Liv." He looked into her eyes, to see if she remembered, "I don't want to share you. I _can't_ share you."

Olivia sighed, and laced her hand with his, "I know, Elliot. I'm going to tell him, that it's over."

Elliot pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms securing around her, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said and her eyes fluttered shut.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When Elliot woke up the next morning, he thought he would wake up still entangled in Olivia's body; however when he did awake, he was all alone, except for a warm spot next to him, to let him believe that he had just missed her. She probably left 30 minutes ago, he pegged. He looked around the room for her clothes, none. No note either. Not even the smell of coffee.

He missed her terribly already and he felt like a woman admitting that to him, but it didn't matter. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He made his way out of the bed, and searched for his shorts. He found them hanging from the full length mirror, and smiled when he remembered Olivia ripping them off and tossing them over her head. _So, that's where they landed_, he thought as he pulled them on.

He made his way to the living room when he saw it; Olivia's phone was on the coffee table. Hmmph, maybe she didn't leave after all. He walked back down the hallway and towards the spare room. The door was open just a tad, and Elliot slowly pulled the door open so he could peek in.

The sight before him, warmed his heart, Olivia was sleeping soundly, with Ally, cuddled next to her. He quickly ran out of the room in search for his digital camera. When he came back he snapped a few photos, and closed the door. He went to the kitchen and started on breakfast.

EOEOEOEOEO

"Morning," she said as she came up behind him, and placed a kiss on he cheek.

"Morning, sunshine," he said turning her and kissing her on the mouth, "I thought the smell of coffee would wake you up."

"What can I say, El? You know me too well." She said placing her arms around his and squeezing gently.

"I thought you left when I woke up," He said as he got out a coffee cup for her.

"I'm sorry. I woke up and I just missed her so much that I had to see her." She smiled and sipped the coffee Elliot just poured for her, "When she was gone, I would wake up in the middle of the night, and just want to hold her, you know? And for so long I couldn't." She paused and took another sip, "I would take out a photo of her and curl up to my chest and cry until sleep eventually took over. So, now when I wake up and I'm thinking about her, it's just…" her eyes started to beam, "she's right there, you know? I don't have to wish anymore. I don't have to get a photo; I can literally go down the hall and pull her into my arms."

A tear slid down her face and Elliot wiped it with his thumb as he pulled her into a hug, "I don't know how you got through it, Liv. I can't even imagine."

Olivia pulled back from Elliot's arms, wiped the few tears that were in her eyes, and smiled, "So what'd you make us?"

EOEOEOEOEOEO

_"I'm sorry. I am. But it's not like I was going to lock her away with out even telling you. I was just trying to get all our options. And if you would just listen to the guy, Maris, you might understand where I'm coming from--"_

Olivia sighed angrily and hit 7 on her phone, for delete, and slammed her phone shut. Was he really still trying to push this? Did he really expect her to look into it? She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it.

"I'm doing the right thing, right?" She asked herself as she sipped on her coffee, and waited for Ally to wake. Elliot was in the shower, and soon, she would have to figure out what she was going to do. She had to go into work, which meant she had drop Ally off with Will, or his mother.

What if Will was right though? Ally did have a lot of problems. More problems than the average person with Downs. She didn't want to be one of those parents that refused to get their child help, because they didn't think anything was wrong with them. But she wasn't doing that was she? She knew Ally needed help, she just didn't think she needed 24 hours a day, 7 days a week help. She already had so much time lost with her, that it would kill her if she had to separate with her again.

She ran her knuckles over her eyebrows and sighed, when she heard her phone ring.

"Benson."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"We need to talk."

"I know." There was an awkward silence between the man and wife, and Olivia knew that it was time. They had way more to talk about then just Ally...


End file.
